


The Arrangement

by ericaababyy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaababyy/pseuds/ericaababyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the heat of the night, Kai is busy doing what deprived, lonely young men have been doing since the beginning of time, while his roommate, Sehun, sleeps soundly on his bed across the room. Or so Kai thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Here To Help

Kai lay on his back in bed, the room he shared with his best friend peacefully dark and quiet. Kai knew that Sehun was still awake, or somewhat so, anyways. Most nights, he would do exactly what he was doing now. Waiting on Sehun to fall asleep. It’s all he could do.

 

Kai would never admit it to anyone, but he masturbated. He was pretty sure that all the guys in the dorm did it, but none of them ever really talked about it. It wasn’t like they’d never cracked jokes about it to one another before, but no one actually ever admitted to doing it. Simple jokes were as far as they went. Sex was just a topic that the boys of Exo didn’t really dive too deeply into.

 

After about half an hour, Kai finally heard the soft snores of his friend. He sighed in relief. Finally, he could do exactly what he had been waiting for. Underneath the cover of his blanket, he carefully pulled his boxers down to mid-thigh, his hard cock springing free.

 

Kai grabbed his cock and began stroking it, livening it even more. He rubbed circles over the head with his thumb. It had been two days since he last masturbated and it was getting hard for him to suppress the groan that was threatening to escape from his lips. He bit down on his bottom lip as he slid his hand up and down his manhood, using his free hand to massage his balls.

 

By now, he was panting. He had been at this for the last twenty-five minutes. He was trying so hard to be as quiet as he could be and he hoped he wasn’t breathing too loudly. He would always pause when he heard a noise, terrified that Sehun would discover him in this position. After the noise subsided, he continued on his journey to self-satisfaction.

 

He quickly paused again when he heard Sehun shuffling in his bed. He started to panic when he heard Sehun get up and footsteps begin to make their way toward him. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing down, so it would seem as if he was sleeping. He could hear Sehun stop right beside his bed.

 

Sehun stood there, unmoving for at least a full five minutes. Those five minutes felt like a lifetime to Kai. All of a sudden, Kai felt his blanket being lifted and his heart began beating a mile a minute as he felt a warm body slide into bed next to him.

 

“S-s-sehun, w-what are you doing?” He whispered, scared to death. 

 

Sehun didn’t answer him. Instead, he leaned over and kissed Kai directly on the mouth. He didn’t give him a chance to react before reaching his hand between them and grasping Kai’s cock, repeating what Kai had been doing only moments ago. Kai pushed Sehun away.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Sehun?!” He whispered loudly, scared of waking the others up.  Sehun looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

 

“I’m helping you,” He said simply. Kai stared at him, dumbfounded.

 

“ _Helping me?_  Sehun! I’m not gay!” He exclaimed.

 

Sehun smirked. “I’m not, either. But, you’ve been going at this for a while and I don’t know if you realized it, but you were being a little loud.” Kai blushed in the dark, hoping the boy in his bed wouldn’t notice it.

 

“Look… I know it’s weird doing this with another guy, but just think about it for a minute. We don’t get to date, much less do anything like... like  _this_ …with girls. And we probably won’t be able to for a long time. Times are going to be hard.  _Literally_.” Kai only stared at him, slightly curious and also somewhat terrified about what his friend was going to say next.

 

“I’m not trying to embarrass you, Kai, but I can hear you every time you jerk off. I guess what I’m trying to say is… instead of trying to hide it, why don’t we like…  _help each other out._  Just think about some girl group member instead of me.” Sehun bit his lip nervously, a little worried that this was all going to be too much for Kai. What scared Sehun even more was that Kai might not even want to be around him again after this little proposition he offered.

 

Kai seemed to be thinking it over. He was quiet for a long time. “Alright,” He said finally. He seemed nervous. Sehun sighed in relief that at least Kai hadn’t yelled or pushed him out of his bed and told Sehun to never come near him again. “B-but first, lock the door!” Kai whispered. Sehun obeyed and hurried to lock it before crawling back into the bed next to his best friend.

 

“Oh, God, this is so weird…” Kai groaned. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

 

“Look, if you don’t want to do this you can just say no and I’ll go right back to my own bed,” Sehun argued. Kai instantly shook his head.

 

“No, no… I want to try this. It’s just weird, okay? You’re a guy. And not just any guy; you’re my best friend. So, it’s kind of double weird.”

 

Sehun chuckled, taking the initiative and pulling Kai in for another kiss before anymore could be said. He placed a hand on Kai’s cheek and the older hesitantly wrapped his arm around Sehun. The blonde boy carefully crawled on top of Kai, now hovering above him as they kissed. Sehun darted his tongue out to taste Kai’s lips and Kai opened his mouth, allowing Sehun inside.

 

Kai loosely placed his hands on Sehun’s hips as the younger hesitantly began to rock on top of him. It was weird. It was really weird for Kai. But…if he had to admit it, Sehun’s hips were actually very… _feminine_. And his lips were incredibly soft. He knew he would never be able to tell Sehun that, for fear of offending him.

 

Kai tried to take Sehun’s advice and think of girl group members, but, somehow, Sehun was just too distracting. The more he rocked his hips, the more distracted Kai became. When Sehun began to pull Kai’s shirt up and rub circles over his nipples with his thumbs, Kai didn’t even care anymore that Sehun was a guy and his best friend. He just felt  _good_.

 

Finally, Kai couldn’t stand it anymore.  _Fuck it,_  he thought. He quickly rolled them over, so that he was now the one hovering above Sehun. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him, but Kai quickly dove back in and began kissing him more aggressively this time. He tugged at Sehun’s t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it across the room. He released Sehun’s lips and moved onto his neck, sucking the surprisingly soft flesh. Kai was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying doing this with Sehun. It was definitely something he could get used to.

 

Sehun moaned softly. As brave as he might have been by even suggesting this, he was actually still a virgin. He had never done anything like this with another person. He didn’t realize how good it could feel having someone’s lips all over your body. He let out a loud groan when Kai latched onto to one of his nipples and began flicking it with his tongue. He wrapped his hands in Kai’s hair, gripping tightly as he felt himself hardening underneath his hyung.

 

Kai scooted down lower, now sitting between Sehun’s legs. He looked up at Sehun and gave a shy smile at the hungry gaze the boy was looking at him with. He slid his fingers into the elastic waistband of Sehun’s boxers and tugged them down, freeing the half hard cock. Kai began to get nervous, worried that maybe he shouldn’t have went this far, but he hated to back out at this moment, especially seeing the state that Sehun was in. He couldn’t leave him hanging like this.

 

He grabbed Sehun’s cock and stuck his tongue out, hesitantly giving a testing lick to the tip. He then placed his lips over it. Kai was surprised at the feel of having another guy’s cock in his mouth. It actually wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He began to take more and more of Sehun in, before finally, he was bobbing his head up and down quickly. He grabbed onto Sehun’s hips as Kai’s head moved quickly up and down his length. It wasn’t long before Sehun was shooting his load into Kai’s mouth. Kai coughed, swallowing some of the semen. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly mortified at the fact that he had swallowed cum. Part of him wanted to gag, but the other half didn’t think it was so bad.

 

Sehun was out of breath. He just had his first blowjob. And it was amazing. He might have gotten it from a guy, but he assumed it would have felt just as wonderful if a girl had done it. He smiled nervously at Kai as the older began to crawl back up to him. Kai bent down to kiss Sehun deeply before plopping down beside him on his bed.

 

“Th-thanks, Kai. That…That was fucking – it was –  _fuck._ You give really good blowjobs for someone who isn’t gay.” Kai chuckled and playfully punched Sehun in the arm.

 

“You don’t even have anything to compare it to. How would you know if it was good or not?” Kai laughed. Sehun frowned, but couldn’t help laughing along with Kai, anyways.

 

“Okay, okay. True.”

 

Kai sighed happily.

 

“So….” Sehun began unsurely. “Want me to give you a handjob or something?”

 

Kai grinned. “Nah, that’s okay. I’m actually kind of tired now.” Sehun frowned.

 

“Don’t look like that, Sehun.” Kai poked his cheek. “This was a great idea. I think we should do it again.  _Soon_.”

 

Sehun nodded in agreement. “We can’t let anyone find out, though. This is just between us. Imagine if anyone else found out… What would the other members think? What if we got kicked out of the group? The whole country would hate us. We aren’t even gay, though! Can they hate us for trying to satisfy our human instincts?!” Sehun was freaking out. He kept picturing different scenarios in his head. None of them had happy endings.

 

Kai was trying his hardest to calm his friend down. He pulled him into a hug, hushing him as the boy began to settle down. “It’s okay, Sehun. No one is going to find out. We’ll be really careful, okay?”

 

Sehun nodded in understanding. “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, Kai…”

 

“No, Sehun, it was a great idea.” Kai smiled. “Everything is fine. As long as we are really careful, no one will ever know what we do in private.”

 

“Okay, Kim Jongin. I trust you.” Sehun smiled. Kai released his hold on him and Sehun reached down to pull his boxers back into place. He would find his shirt later.

 

“Can we do this tomorrow?” Kai asked.

 

Sehun nodded enthusiastically. “ _Please!_ ”  They both began laughing.

 

Sehun stood up and made his way back to his own bed. He rolled onto his side and he and Kai smiled at each other.

 

“I can’t wait until tomorrow,” Kai whispered, grinning.

 

“Me either!”

 

“Goodnight,  _buddy_ …” Kai whispered deviously.

 

Sehun chuckled. “Goodnight, Kai…”

 

They both turned over and closed their eyes.  They went to sleep with half smiles on their happy faces. Tonight had been the start of something wonderful…

 

 

 


	2. Patience

Exo was in their designated waiting room, busily awaiting their Inkigayo stage. There were stylists everywhere, making sure that not one strand of hair was out of place on any of the ten boys’ heads and not a bead of sweat could break through the heavy layer of BB cream on their faces.

 

When the picky stylist was satisfied with Kai’s appearance, he had been let go.  _Finally,_ he thought.  _Bathroom break!_ He practically sprinted to the nearest bathroom to relieve himself. He sighed happily to himself as he washed his hands. As he opened the door to leave, he spotted none other than his best friend coming down the hallway. Kai smirked and quietly closed the door, quickly pressing himself against the wall before the door opened again and in walked Sehun.

 

Kai sprang into action and locked the door before grabbing the surprised blonde boy and pushing him against it. Kai hungrily devoured his lips and while Sehun was hesitant, he didn’t resist Kai’s advances.

 

“What are you doing, Jongin? Someone could have seen us!” Sehun scolded as soon as Kai had released his lips.

 

Kai sighed. “I know, Sehun. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t stop thinking about last night. You have no idea how much all of this waiting is killing me now, knowing what we are going to do when we get back to the dorms.” Kai looked away.

 

Sehun smiled sheepishly and pulled Kai’s face up to meet his own, then kissed him softly, barely parting his lips as Kai’s began to mold against his. He wrapped his fingers in Kai’s hair as the kiss began to get a little more heated. Kai jutted his tongue out and pressed it to Sehun’s lips before slipping it into the warm interior.

 

Sehun pulled away and began sucking on the flesh of Kai’s neck causing the brunette boy to suck in a ragged breath at the wonderful feeling. Kai wrapped his arms around Sehun and reveled in the attention he was receiving. A couple minutes later, Sehun reached a hand between Kai’s legs and began to stroke his bulge through his pants. Kai groaned lustfully.

 

“Do you want that handjob now?” Sehun whispered seductively in Kai’s ear.

 

“Is that even a question?” The latter breathed out.

 

Sehun chuckled and began to unbutton the tight black pants Kai had on. Those damn stylists sure as hell didn’t want any wardrobe malfunctions during their performance. It took Sehun a whole five minutes to get the button unclasped. When he finally did, Kai’s cock was already straining to be released. He quickly pulled it out and began to pump his hand back and forth, thumbing the sensitive head.

 

Kai moaned as Sehun tugged on his cock. He was already leaking precum and he knew it wouldn’t take long before he released himself. It had been almost two years since Kai had been this intimate with someone, if you didn’t include include last night.

 

Sehun sped up his movements as he felt Kai’s cock grow slightly bigger. Sehun knew he was getting close. A few more powerful pulls and Kai was shooting white into Sehun’s hand. Kai groaned one last time as his breaths began to even out.

 

Sehun quickly made to grab some paper towel and wipe the cum from his hand before also wiping the excess fluid from Kai’s cock and making sure that none had leaked onto his pants. Kai quickly pulled his trousers up and buttoned them back.

 

“What time is it, Sehun?” Kai asked curiously as he refastened the button. Sehun glanced down at his watch.

 

“Shit! Time for us to go!” Sehun unlocked the door, then grabbed Kai by the wrist and quickly pulled him into the hallway where they nearly ran right into Shinee’s Onew. The two bowed politely, then said their goodbyes before hurriedly making their way back to their waiting room, as Onew stared after them with an amused, knowing look on his face.

 

Both panting and out of breath, they reached their room and made their way inside as nearly twenty pairs of eyes darted in their direction. All of a sudden, they were flocked like seagulls at the beach as the stylists swarmed them, attacking their hair with combs and gel and reapplying powder to their faces.

 

“Where the hell were you guys?!” The usual happy Chanyeol was gone, replaced by a harsher version of himself. “We were close to missing our call!”

 

“We’re sorry! We had to use the bathroom. No need to get so huffy about it! We still have five minutes!” Sehun defended as the stylist put the finishing touches on his hair and makeup.

 

“Whatever…” Chanyeol grumbled as he went to sit down on the large blue couch across the room.

 

“Geez…what’s his problem?” Kai mumbled quietly, he and Sehun now keeping to themselves. The matter was quickly forgotten as the stage manager was now ushering them out the door toward their set.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, we did great tonight!” Baekhyun exclaimed as they entered the dorm. They were all exhausted, but the payoff had been worth it. A couple of the members plopped down on the couch while Sehun and Kai sprawled out on the floor. Baekhyun had grabbed Kyungsoo’s hands and both boys were now bouncing up and down. Their excitement over the successful show clearly hadn’t worn off yet. Chanyeol still wore the same sour look he had on earlier. It was rare to see him without a smile, but it’s a rarity that no one liked seeing. After a few minutes of staring at the overexcited Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, Chanyeol stormed off to his bedroom. Sehun shot Kai a curious glance and Kai shrugged his shoulders in response.

 

“Let’s go to bed, Sehun.” Kai groaned as he struggled to get up from the floor. Sehun chuckled, holding out a hand to his friend. Kai smiled and gladly accepted it.

 

“Goodnight, guys!” They yelled in unison as they made a dash for their room.

 

Sehun clicked the lock into place as soon as their bedroom door was shut. He turned to Kai, the curious expression back on his face.

 

“What do you think is up with Chanyeol?” He asked as he shed himself of his shirt and climbed into his bed.

 

Kai shrugged once again as he copied Sehun and removed his own shirt. “Your guess is as good as mine. I’m kind of worried, though. Chanyeol never acts that way.” Kai flipped the light off and crawled into bed beside Sehun.

 

Sehun turned onto his side and Kai placed his hand on his arm and began to rub soothingly. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but in fact was only a few moments. The more Kai stared into Sehun’s eyes, the more he noticed how deep they actually were. He could almost get lost in them. He smiled softly at his best friend as he leaned in to kiss him.

 

Sehun parted his lips as Kai’s tongue passed between their sweet softness. Though Kai had been desperately seeking release from Sehun earlier in the day, he wanted to take things slow tonight and it seemed Sehun did, too. They were free of schedules tomorrow and had no reason to rush.

 

Kai let his hands travel over the expanse of Sehun’s nude torso. He found his hands always seemed to wander back to those beautiful hips. Kai cursed himself internally. Kai wasn’t gay. He  _wasn’t._  He couldn’t be. He got off just fine to images of nude girls in his mind before Sehun came up with this plan. Truth be told, Sehun was all Kai had been able to think about all day. Kai felt disgusted with himself for his perverse thoughts of his best friend, but he couldn’t help it. The things they were doing… Kai enjoyed every bit of it. If he would just be honest with himself, which he definitely would not do, then he would see that he might actually be starting to fall for his friend.

 

Sehun pulled away from Kai so he could take his hyung’s pants off, then his own. Kai reached a hand down to rub Sehun’s hardening manhood. Sehun began to let out soft pants, quiet enough to where only Kai would be able to hear them.

 

“K-Kai?” He breathed out.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Will…will you take me tonight?” Kai smiled at Sehun’s shyness and nodded.

 

“Of course. I…um… I may not be very good at this the first go-around, so try not to judge me too hard, okay?” Kai smiled sheepishly.

 

“Well, I’m still a virgin, so I wouldn’t really know if you were right or wrong, anyways…” Sehun whispered.

 

Kai’s eyes widened. “Wait – Sehun, you’re still a virgin?”

 

“Y-yeah… Is that bad?” He asked innocently.

 

Kai shook his head. “N-no, that’s not a bad thing. I just don’t know if we can do this tonight.”

 

Sehun furrowed his brows and pulled out of Kai’s embrace, his cheeks red from embarrassment. “Oh…”

 

“Sehun, wait, I didn’t mean anything by it. I just don’t want you to lose your virginity like this. Would you really be willing to give it up to me? A guy?”

 

Sehun nodded, trying desperately to avoid Kai’s gaze.

 

“I want you to be really sure, Sehun. I don’t want you to do something you’re going to regret.”

 

Sehun finally looked up at him, his eyes slightly teary. “You’re my best friend, Kim Jongin. We may not be gay, but we do care about each other, don’t we? It doesn’t matter to me that we’re both guys. I’ve always heard that you should give your first time to someone you really care about. I… I don’t think I could find a better person to share this moment with…” Sehun finished quietly.

 

Kai was stunned by Sehun’s honest confession. He pulled the younger into a tight hug. Sehun made no move to reciprocate.

 

“Thank you, Sehun. Thank you for telling me this.” Kai whispered softly. He pulled back so he could look at Sehun directly. “I would be more than happy to do this with you, but I don’t want to do it like this. I want your first time to be special. Mine wasn’t really that great, so I want to make sure we do yours right…” Kai smiled at the younger, and Sehun actually smiled back faintly.

 

“So, what do we do?” The blonde boy asked quietly.

 

Kai grinned. “I’m going to take you on a date.”

 

Sehun looked at him with a puzzled expression. “Seriously?”

 

Kai nodded. “Seriously. We have no schedules tomorrow, so I am taking you out. Tomorrow is going to be perfect for you, Sehun. I mean… you picked  _me_  to take your virginity. I don’t know if it means much to you, but that’s a pretty big honor. The least I can do is make it memorable.”

 

Sehun smiled and wrapped his arms around Kai. “Okay.”

 

Kai pulled Sehun closer to him and burrowed his face in the younger’s neck. Sehun giggled.

 

“C’mon, let’s get some sleep. We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.”

 

Sehun nodded in agreement. Kai moved to go to his own bed, but Sehun quickly grabbed his hand.

 

“Will you, um, sleep in my bed with me?” Sehun asked nervously.

 

“Sure,” Kai smiled softly, scooting back in behind Sehun and wrapping his arms around the boy’s waist. Sehun placed his hands over Kai’s and smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Sehun. I’ll see you in the morning.” Kai placed a light kiss to Sehun’s neck as he listened to the younger’s breathing become deeper before eventually settling into soft snores. Kai fell asleep soon after, his thoughts filled with wonderful plans of tomorrow and Sehun. He would dream happily tonight. Although Kai would keep denying, denying, denying… his subconscious couldn’t lie. What he was feeling for Sehun wasn’t just the care of a friend. It was more than that. And his heart knew it.

 


	3. The Date: Part One

Sehun woke up to a warm body pressed up against his back. He smiled, remembering the kind things Kai had said to him last night. As much as he hated to admit it, Sehun enjoyed the feeling of having Kai so close to him in such an intimate position. He felt as if it were just them in their own little world. He felt as if Kai were _his_ and he were _Kai’s._

 

Sehun mentally shook himself. He shouldn’t be thinking those types of things. Neither he, nor Kai, were gay. The only reason this agreement was in place was so that they could satisfy their human needs. That was the _only_ reason….right?

 

Sehun sighed as he felt a pair of soft lips press against his neck. He smiled, the doubtful thoughts leaving his mind.

 

“Good morning.” Kai said as he yawned. He placed a hand on Sehun’s bare hip and caressed the smooth flesh with his thumb. Sehun smiled.

 

“Morning.”

 

“You sleep okay, Hun?” Kai asked thoughtfully, using the nickname he had given Sehun. It wasn’t actually a nickname. The two had shared a room since they debuted and whenever Kai woke up, he was normally too tired to form complete sentences, so occasionally “Sehun” came out as just “Hun”.

 

Sehun smiled at the name. “Yeah. I slept better than I have in a long time.”

 

Kai smiled genuinely. “Good. I’m glad. I spent most of the night thinking about where to take you today and I think I’ve got it.”

 

Sehun turned around in his hold, face turning red as he realized they both had slight morning wood. He decided to ignore it for the time being.

 

“Tell me, Kai!” He grinned.

 

“I can’t. It’s a surprise.” Kai smirked at Sehun’s frown.

 

Sehun stuck his tongue out at his hyung. “You’re such a tease, Kim Jongin.”

 

Kai chuckled. “I think _you’re_ the tease, Hun. You’re too sexy for your own good.”

 

“W-what?” Sehun asked confused. Did Kai really just call him _sexy_?

 

Kai fumbled for words as he realized exactly what he’d said. “I – I – um…” Kai tried to find something to say, but nothing came up.

 

“D-do you really think that, Kai?” Sehun asked quietly.

 

Kai looked away. He couldn’t bear to look Sehun in the eye. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He hadn’t meant to say it at all. That wasn’t something you were supposed to say to another guy.

 

“Kai. Answer me…please.”

 

Kai finally looked up and nodded.

 

Sehun fumbled for words to say, as Kai wasn’t speaking. He just wasn’t sure what to do with this information. _What does that even mean?_ Sure, Sehun could be considered sexy, even by males. He knew he was a good-looking guy. Coming from Kai, though, and considering their questionable relationship, he just wasn’t sure what to think.

 

“ _I’m not gay,_ ” Kai finally whispered, his voice strained and barely audible. Truth be told, Kai wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince – himself or Sehun.

 

Sehun lifted Kai’s chin so he could look at him clearly. “Kai…how do you feel about me?”

 

Kai didn’t know what to do, so he did the next best thing he could think of. He leaned in and pecked Sehun’s lips, then pulled away quickly. Sehun exhaled in revelation. Not giving a second thought, Sehun pulled Kai back in, much to his surprise.

 

Their lips quickly molded together and they wrapped their arms around one another. The kisses got more and more passionate with each passing second. Kai took Sehun’s cock in his hand and Sehun did the same with Kai’s. They began moving their hands up and down, massaging each other’s lengths. Within minutes of starting, they were both simultaneously releasing themselves into their hands, cries of the other’s name falling from their lips.

 

Kai wrapped Sehun in his arms as they lay there, silence surrounding them. They stayed that way for the next ten minutes before Kai finally spoke up.

 

“We are so screwed,” He whispered. Sehun nodded in agreement.

 

“What do we do now, hyung?” He asked innocently. Kai looked at him, a soft smile gracing his lips.

 

“I promised you a date, didn’t I?”

 

Sehun beamed and hugged Kai tightly.

 

“C’mon, Hun, let’s get ready.” Kai rolled out of the bed and pulled the blonde headed boy up with him.  


	4. The Date: Part Two

They parted ways for the time being so they could begin to get ready for their date.  Sehun ran to the bathroom to get a shower before the other boys in the dorm woke up. As he was walking past Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room, he heard muffled voices coming from inside. Sehun knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help it. His curiosity got the best of him.

 

_“….can’t do this, Channie.”_

 

_“Why, Baekhyun? You know how I feel about you! Why can’t you accept that?”_

 

_“It’s not right. Any of it. I love you, Chanyeol, but not like that. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”_

 

_“Baek-“_

 

_“No, Chanyeol! I’m done talking about this! I’m going out.”_  

 

Sehun heard moving from inside and hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door just as Baekhyun stepped out of his room.

 

 

* * *

 

Kai was busy trying to find an outfit to wear when he heard the front door slam. _The hell?_ He thought.

 

He quickly forgot about it as he finally laid his eyes on a shirt that still had the tags on it. It was a white T-shirt with strategically placed blue paint splatters all over. He decided to pair it with a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and sneakers.

 

He grabbed his container of pomade from his bedside table and worked some into his hair, giving his brown tresses a purposefully messy look. He took the bottle of Gucci cologne that Tao had let him borrow (that he also conveniently forgot to give back) and spritzed some on his wrists. He looked into the floor-length mirror hanging on the bedroom door and smiled at himself, satisfied with the way he looked. Casual, yet still suave.

 

Kai was lacing his shoes as Sehun walked in, smelling fresh and looking as beautiful as ever. He was wearing a light blue button-up shirt and ultra skinny blue jeans that accentuated those hips that Kai loved so much. His blonde hair was smoothed back, allowing his facial features to shine. He was wearing light makeup – just a little BB cream and some black eyeliner around his eyes.

 

Kai drank him in. He hurried to finish lacing his shoes and stood up to pull the younger boy into a hug. “You look great, Sehun!” Kai smiled down at him.

 

Sehun chuckled. “So do you.” He furrowed his brows for a minute before speaking up a little more hesitantly this time. “Hey, Kai…um…we still kind of need to talk about…um…you know.” Sehun wanted to know what exactly was going on between them. He hated feeling so confused. Although Kai had “sort of” confessed earlier, he never actually admitted his feelings to Sehun.

 

“We’ll discuss it later, okay?” Kai smiled, hoping Sehun would drop the subject.

 

“But –“

 

“We’ll talk later! Today I want to treat you!” Sehun could only nod as Kai dragged him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Kai pulled a small basket out of the refrigerator. Sehun looked at him, puzzled.

 

“What on earth is that?” He asked. Kai grinned.

 

“It’s a picnic basket. I put it together before you woke up this morning.”

 

“Ahh, okay. So, I take it we’re going on a picnic?”

 

Kai nodded. “It’s supposed to be pretty outside today! Perfect day for a picnic.”

 

Sehun laughed softly. “If you say so, Kai.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kai and Sehun took a cab to their destination. As much as they loved their adoring fans, today was a day that neither of them wanted to be recognized. They had the driver drop them off in a less populated area near the park, then they took off walking. They cut through a path filled with trees and plants. It seemed uninhabited, but Kai knew not to take any chances. He led Sehun to a small open area that was completely deserted. They were surrounded by trees and flowers and the grass was the most beautiful shade of green. It was like a secret little world had been carved out of the earth just for them.

 

Kai laid out the blanket and set the basket down on one corner of it. He plopped down in the center, pulling Sehun into his lap. Sehun giggled as he nearly knocked Kai over. Sehun made himself comfortable on his hyung’s lap and placed his hands on the boy’s cheeks, leaning in for a short, sweet kiss.

 

“Thanks for doing this for me, Kai. It really does mean a lot that you care so much.”

 

Kai smiled at him. “Of course. I’m glad you gave me the opportunity to do something nice for you.”

 

Sehun pecked Kai’s cheek as another form of “thank you”, then scooted out of his lap to dig through the picnic basket. He squealed excitedly when he found the container of chocolate covered strawberries. He laid his head in Kai’s lap and the older boy took the container out of his hands.

 

Kai grabbed a strawberry and held it above Sehun’s mouth. Sehun parted his lips, eagerly awaiting the sweet surprise. The strawberry was just barely touching his lips, but before he could bite down, Kai quickly pulled it away and ate the whole thing himself, laughing like a hyena.

 

“Hey! That’s not nice, Kim Jongin!” Sehun pouted. “Aish. You’re a terrible date.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Kai apologized, but continued giggling. “Alright, here, you can for real have this one.” He pulled another strawberry out and held it to Sehun’s pursed lips. Sehun was hesitant, but Kai seemed genuine this time around, so he opened his mouth and just as he was about to take a bite, lo and behold, Kai stole it again!

 

“Yah! You asshole – that’s not fair!” Sehun quickly sat up and turned around, knocking a hysterical Kai to the ground before crawling on top of him and lightly beating on his chest. Sehun’s abuse didn’t faze Kai. It only made him laugh harder.

 

Sehun was still sitting on top of him when he finally settled down. There was a moment of silence where they simply stared at each other. Sehun seized the opportunity and leaned down, placing his lips upon Kai’s. He held them there, unwilling to move. And that was okay because Kai wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The older boy wrapped his arms around Sehun and pulled him even closer, until there wasn’t an inch left between them and Sehun was practically lying on top of him. Kai opened his mouth, giving Sehun the chance to slide his tongue inside.  Sehun reveled in the taste of chocolate and strawberries, as he was so rudely denied the opportunity to taste them earlier.

 

Kai rolled them over, so that he was on top of Sehun. The blonde boy parted his legs, Kai now sitting comfortably between them as they continued to kiss. Sehun surprised Kai by placing the heels of his feet on Kai’s ass and pulling his hips in, effectively causing Kai to unintentionally grind his pelvis into Sehun’s groin. Kai let out a groan. They were outside. This was really not the time to be getting hot and bothered, but it seemed that his body just wasn’t going to listen.

 

Kai slowly rocked his hips into Sehun’s as the younger of the two emitted soft moans.

 

“Kai…this feels so good.” Sehun panted out.

 

“Hun…” Kai breathed. “We have to stop. “ But, he didn’t.

 

“Why…?” Sehun looked up at him confused as he bit his lip, lust still plainly drawn on his face.

 

“I…fuck. I promised you that we would do this right, Sehun.” It took every bit of strength in him, but Kai was able to cool his dick down long enough to stop.

 

Sehun pouted as Kai rolled off of him and lay down on the blanket beside him.

 

“Fuuuck,” Kai groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why is it so hard to resist you, Hun?” Kai looked over at him.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kai…” Sehun stared back with innocence in his eyes. Kai knew better than to fall for that façade. Sehun was a devil. A sexy devil.

 

Kai rolled onto his side, propping himself on his elbow. He placed a hand on Sehun’s cheek, rubbing the baby soft flesh. He smiled at the boy beside him.

 

“You’re beautiful, Oh Sehun.” Sehun smiled shyly, his cheeks turning red. Sehun tried to turn away, but Kai stopped him.

 

“Don’t look away, Hun. I like seeing you blush.” Kai grinned.

 

“I didn’t know you could be so…so sweet, Kai. God, I sound like such a girl,” Sehun laughed. Kai leaned in and quickly pecked Sehun’s lips.

 

“I never expected things to turn out this way…. But, I’m glad it did.”

 

Sehun smiled, propping himself onto his side to face his hyung. “Can we talk now, Kai?”

 

Kai sighed. “I guess we kind of have to.”

 

“How…how do you feel about me?” Sehun asked for the second time.

 

Kai smiled, staring fondly at the younger boy. “I like you, Sehun. Is that what you want to hear? I _like_ you. More than I have ever liked anyone before. I don’t know how it happened. But, I like you.” Sehun blushed again, a faint smile tugging on his lips.

 

“Yah. You haven’t told me how you feel about me yet. For all I know you could just be using me for my body!” Kai jokingly turned his nose up, pouting playfully.

 

Sehun chuckled, softly punching Kai’s arm. “I like you, too, pabo. I really, really like you.”

 

“Good,” Kai laughed.

 

“But…where do we stand, then? Where do we go from here?” Sehun worried his bottom lip as Kai thought it over.

 

“Well…I don’t know what _you_ want, but I want you, Sehun. I – I… Would you… would you want to be my boyfriend?” Kai turned his face away, mortified. “Oh, God, that sounds so weird coming out of my mouth.” He looked back at Sehun and tried to smile. “I’m serious, though, Hun. Will you think about it?”

 

Sehun grinned. “What’s there to think about? I like you and you like me. Of course I want to be your boyfriend.”

 

Kai smiled at him. “I wish everything could be that simple.” Kai looked at Sehun seriously, now. “You know we have to be very careful, right? I don’t want you to worry too much, but we really can’t risk getting caught. This is our whole future on the line, Sehun.”

 

Sehun dropped his face, crestfallen. “I know, Kai. It does worry me. It worried me whenever I suggested we start this whole thing and it worries me now more than ever. What are we going to do?”

 

“You just go on doing whatever you do with whoever manager-nim pairs you with and I’ll do the same with Kyungsoo. Whenever we are in public or on stage, try not to pay more attention to me than you do to your partner.” Kai let out a breath. “That one is going to be hard for me. You’re all I think about; how can I not pay attention to you?”

 

Sehun poked Kai’s cheek and smiled. “Don’t worry, Kai. I’m a pretty good actor. I had people believing Luhan and I were together since debut.”

 

Kai laughed. “You even had me fooled. You guys were so close. I really miss Luhan hyung. I wonder how he’s doing…” Kai sighed.

 

“Judging by the news reports, he seems to be doing okay… but, no one has actually talked to him,” Sehun frowned. “Oh, I forgot to tell you… I think I know what’s wrong with Chanyeol.”

 

Kai perked up. “Oh?”

 

“You can’t say anything to anyone, not even him, but… he likes Baekhyun hyung. He likes him the way we like each other,” Sehun said quietly.

 

Kai’s eyes widened in amazement. “ _Really?_ How do you know?”

 

“When I was going to get a shower this morning I walked past their room and heard them talking. I don’t think Baekhyun likes him back. I think Chanyeol’s just been upset lately and doesn’t know how to handle his feelings. I really can’t imagine how he feels. Just think… he has to share a room with the guy he likes, who _doesn’t_ return his feelings. He has to fall asleep next to him every night. That has to be pretty awful.”

 

Kai nodded in agreement. “I feel so bad for him. One of us should talk to him. He probably feels so alone. I bet it took a lot of courage for him to even tell Baekhyun that he likes him…”

 

“Kai, I really don’t want to embarrass him or anything by asking him about it. That was a private conversation between the two of them.”

 

“He at least needs to know he’s not alone. That he can talk to us and we won’t judge him. What if either of us was in his position? Wouldn’t you want to talk to someone who understands you?”

 

Sehun hummed in response. “I guess you’re right. It’s not good for him to keep all of his emotions pent up. I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow.”

 

Kai smiled. “Good.”  He lay on his back and pulled Sehun into his arms. The blonde boy pecked his cheek. “I’m glad we have each other, Sehun,” Kai whispered near his ear.

 

“Me too,” Sehun replied.

 

“We should probably leave soon. Our date isn’t quite over yet. I wanted to take you to see a movie.”

 

“Well, what are we waiting for, then? Let’s go!” Sehun grinned. Kai chuckled as he sat up, Sehun with him, and began to pack their belongings.

 

 

* * *

 

They picked a movie that, thankfully, wasn’t a romcom. Neither Kai, nor Sehun, could stand them, no matter how gay they might be for each other. They had decided on a horror movie, that both Sehun and Kai had begun to regret barely ten minutes into the movie.

 

Because it was a matinee showing, they were the only people in the theatre. The two were free to cling onto one another for dear life throughout the film. During the less scary parts, Kai and Sehun held hands. The first time their fingers had brushed by accident, the both of them blushed. Sehun bravely made the first move and slid his hand over Kai’s. Kai laced their fingers together. They sat completely silent, not so much as a glance in the other’s direction. Seeing how fast their relationship had moved, the fact that they were so shy about holding hands was amusing.

 

As the movie dragged on, they became more and more comfortable with the tamer cuddling and handholding. It was nice. Having someone hold you in a way that made you feel safe. They both enjoyed the feeling.

 

By the time the credits began rolling, Sehun had his head on Kai’s shoulder and Kai’s arm was wrapped around Sehun. Neither made a move to leave, even after the credits had stopped. It was only when the lights came on did they untangle themselves from one another.

 

“The movie wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Kai said first.

 

Sehun snorted. “My ass. You were screaming like a girl the whole time!”

 

“Yah! So were you, Sehun!” Kai defended. “And I don’t _scream_ like a _girl…_ I, uh, scream like a prepubescent teenage boy.”

 

“Whatever you say, Kai…” Sehun laughed.

 

“C’mon, Hun… let’s get back to the dorm,” Kai said softly. Sehun blushed, knowing exactly what would happen when they arrived.

 

* * *

 

They left the theatre, making sure to keep a safe few inches apart as they walked in case any fans caught sight of them. The climbed into the nearest taxi and headed back to their dorm.

 

When they arrived, Baekhyun was in the living room laughing about something crazy with Kyungsoo. Suho was in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat, while Yixing, Xiumin, and Chen sat at the table playing on their phones. Tao and Chanyeol were nowhere to be found.

 

Sehun and Kai made sure to say hello to everyone before bidding them all a good night and heading to their room. As soon as they entered, Kai made sure to lock the door. Almost immediately, Sehun attacked his lips, wrapping his arms around Kai’s neck. Kai’s mouth opened and Sehun slid his tongue inside. Kai began walking Sehun backwards, their mouths never parting, as Sehun’s legs bumped against the bed behind him. Kai carefully pushed him down and crawled on top of him.

 

Kai began taking Sehun’s shirt off, followed by his pants, then his underwear, until he was left completely bare. Kai smirked as he placed a kiss in the center of Sehun’s chest. He pulled his own shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off of his legs with his underwear.

 

Kai dove back in and began kissing Sehun again, moving from his lips, to his neck, then to his chest where he drew a line with his tongue all the way down his stomach to just above where the patch of dark pubic hair began.

 

Kai took Sehun’s length in his hand and began working his hand over the softened muscle. He placed his lips over the tip and swirled his tongue around, hoping to bring it to life. Kai’s own cock twitched at the feeling of Sehun’s in his mouth. Kai never would have thought that another guy could turn him on this much. Not the way Sehun did. Sehun was everything. He was life for Kai and Kai had only had a taste so far.

 

The sound of Sehun’s soft moans filled the room. He was trying his hardest to be as quiet as possible, but it was no easy feat with Kai working on him the way he was.

 

Kai removed his mouth, much to Sehun’s displeasure, and got up to look through his bedside drawer. He finally found the bottle of lube he was looking for. He repositioned Sehun’s pillows and told him to lay back. Kai sat between his legs and popped the cap open on the bottle, squirting out an adequate amount of the cool, clear gel. Sehun looked at him at him anxiously, half scared, half thrilled.

 

“Are you ready, Sehun?” The blonde boy nodded his headed. “The lube might be a little cold. This might hurt a little bit, too… I don’t really know. I just assume it will probably be kind of uncomf-“

 

“Just do it already!” Sehun whispered angrily. Kai chuckled nervously at his now boyfriend’s anxious approach to sex.

 

To be honest, Kai was probably more scared than Sehun was. He had to do this right for his best friend, now boyfriend. He had to make this perfect for him. Kai would make sure that Sehun had no regrets about his first time.

 

Kai massaged Sehun’s puckered hole gently, rubbing the lube around it, then gently pushed his index finger in. Sehun let out a groan, but it didn’t sound like it was because he was in pain. Kai began to carefully move his finger in and out, fingering Sehun’s hole and stretching him out. A few minutes later, Kai added a second finger and continued his ministrations. At the third finger, Sehun’s face scrunched up and he sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“Are you okay, Hun? Does it hurt? Tell me if it hurts and we can stop,” Kai worried.

 

Sehun shook his head. “N-no. It’s fine. I want to keep going. Just give me a second, okay?”

 

Kai nodded in understanding, waiting for Sehun to give him the go ahead before continuing. Kai was careful, knowing that three fingers would be nothing compared to what would come next. He hoped that Sehun wouldn’t be too uncomfortable. He wanted sex to feel good for Sehun. He couldn’t imagine how it would feel to lose his virginity in this way. Kai made a decision in his head right then to let Sehun top one night, so his boyfriend would be able to experience what pleasure was like from the other end, too.

 

He removed his fingers and positioned himself at Sehun’s hole. He waited patiently for Sehun to nod and when he did, Kai pushed in gently. He took great care in making sure that Sehun wasn’t in any pain. He would slide in slowly and pull back out just as carefully.

 

Several minutes in and Sehun began to push his hips downwards to meet Kai’s gentle thrusts. Kai sped up a little as Sehun began to get more comfortable. Sehun began to moan softly again. Kai kept his speed up until the entire bed was shaking from their actions. Sehun would pull Kai in with the heels of his feet, wanting it deeper, deeper, deeper. They were both out of breath, but kept on going.

 

Kai leaned down to kiss Sehun. It was sloppy and their teeth were clattering, but neither of them cared too much. They just wanted to feel each other. Sehun hadn’t felt this good since the first time they stood on stage. He felt high. High on life. High on like.

 

Sehun threw his head back with one last, final moan as he shot his cum all over his stomach. Kai was still pounding into him and began thrusting even faster, if that’s at all possible. He could feel his balls tightening; he could feel _that_ feeling in the pit of his stomach. Before long, Kai grunted, shooting his load in Sehun’s tight hole.

 

It was a while before he pulled out. They were both still trying to catch their breath. Kai fell onto the bed, right next to his boyfriend. Sehun rolled over and rested his head on Kai’s chest, listening to his rapidly beating heart.

 

“Kai…I don’t know if anyone has ever told you this, but you are the most perfect human being ever created.” It was Kai’s turn to blush now. Sehun smiled and poked his cheek. “I like seeing _you_ blush.”

 

“You would, wouldn’t you?” Kai chuckled.

 

Sehun nodded. “Thank you, Kai. Thank you so much. Today was perfect and tonight was even better.” Sehun smiled.

 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Kai smiled back, kissing Sehun’s temple. “Now, there’s always tomorrow for round two!”

 

Sehun laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend. Kai definitely was crazy sometimes and a little dorky, but Sehun wouldn’t trade him for all the money in the world, because to him, Kai was the world.


	5. U Mad Bro?

Kai woke up to soft kisses on his chest. He smiled, eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms around the source of the kisses.

 

“Yah,” Sehun said softly. “I was trying to wake you up nicely.”

 

Kai chuckled. “You did. I wish you would do this every morning.”

 

“Maybe I will,” Sehun smiled. “If you’re a _good boy_.”

 

“Tease.” Kai laughed, smoothly placing a kiss on the younger’s lips. “So… you up for round two?” He waggled his eyebrows at Sehun, but the blonde only rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t think I can. I’m still pretty sore from last night,” He said quietly.

 

“It’ll probably be tough the first few times. It’ll get better, I promise, Hun.” Kai smiled, gently placing a kiss to Sehun’s forehead.

 

“What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you?”

 

“You’re just lucky, I guess.” Kai chuckled. Sehun rolled his eyes once again.

 

“I’m actually the lucky one,” Kai whispered. “I can’t believe you’re mine. I wish I could show you off to the world and have them all love us and support us, but I know that can’t happen,” Kai said with a sad sigh.

 

Sehun pushed a stray piece of hair out of Kai’s face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. He smiled kindly at his hyung.

 

“It’s okay, Jongin. The world doesn’t have to know how much we like each other. As long as _you_ know how crazy I am about you, then that’s enough for me.”

 

“You’re gonna make me blush.” Kai looked away. “I feel like such a girl right now.”

 

“Pabo… You look cute when you blush.” Sehun poked Kai’s chest.

 

“That’s not exactly what I wanted to hear…” Kai turned back to Sehun, chuckling.

 

“Oh? Then, what is it that you wanted to hear?” Sehun asked, an amused smile spreading across his face.

 

Kai seemed to ponder that thought for a moment. “Hmm… how about ‘Kai, you’re the manliest man in the world’?” Kai said in a high-pitched voice, trying to mimic Sehun, but clearly failing.

 

Sehun began laughing. “First of all, that is not what I sound like!” Kai stuck his tongue out and Sehun chuckled. “Aish…Kai, you’re the _manliest_ man in the whole _universe!”_ He exaggerated.

 

He jabbed a finger into Kai’s side, causing the brunette boy to begin laughing. Sehun mercilessly tickled him until Kai couldn’t stand it anymore. They were both laughing hard, tears running down their faces. A knock on their bedroom door shut them up instantly as they scrambled to put their clothes on and look as if they hadn’t been up half the night having sex.

 

“C-come in…” Kai said hesitantly.

 

The door slowly creaked open and in popped Chanyeol’s head. His hair was disheveled and he was still in his pajamas. And, of course, his expression was none too happy.

 

“Manager told me to let everyone know that our appearance on KBS was canceled today. As far as I know, we don’t have any other schedules,” He said quietly before beginning to back out of the room.

 

Kai threw a questioning glance at Sehun and the boy nodded his head.

 

“Chanyeol – wait!” Sehun shouted. Chanyeol popped his head back in the room.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I need to talk to you about something! Will you…umm, wait just a minute?”

 

“I guess so.” The tall, multi-talented rapper entered the room and hesitantly took a seat next to Sehun.

 

Sehun looked over to Kai and made a gesture with his eyes. Kai took the hint.

 

“Well, I…uhhh….need to go get a shower. I’ll see you guys later.” Kai hopped up from his bed and quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom, making sure to close the bedroom door before he did so.

 

Chanyeol stared at Sehun as the younger smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sehun…what’s this about? I’m not oblivious. You two were acting weird, so I know something is up,” Chanyeol mumbled.

 

Sehun didn’t know how to begin. How do you just casually bring up someone’s sexuality?

 

“You see…. Um…. I kind of heard you and Baekhyun hyung talking.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head impatiently. “Okay?”

 

“Weeeell….” Sehun dragged the word out, unsure of how to say the next part. “You guys were talking about your feelings. A-a _certain_ type of feelings.”

 

Chanyeol’s face paled and his eyes widened. “Oh, God… P-please don’t say what I think you’re about to say…”

 

“I know how you feel about Baekhyun. And…and I know how he feels about you.”

 

Chanyeol hid his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking, soft sobs beginning to escape his lips.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _I’m sorry._ Please don’t tell anyone. Oh, God… I’m so sorry…” He cried.

 

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol. Whoa, it’s okay…” Sehun wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Shhh... It’s okay. Calm down,” He whispered into his ears.

 

“Please don’t tell anyone, Sehun. _Please._ I’m trying to change, I swear.”

 

“Chanyeol. _Stop._ There’s no reason for you to change.” Sehun pulled him back to look into his eyes. “I’m going to tell you something, okay? It’s a secret, but I think it’s something that will make you feel better.”

 

Chanyeol stared at him confused, yet hopeful, eyes puffy from the freshly fallen tears.

 

“Kai and I… We… _We’re_ together.”

 

“W-what?” Chanyeol wasn’t sure he had heard Sehun clearly.

 

“I’m dating Kai,” Sehun said quietly.

 

“Y-you guys are dating? Like _romantically_?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Chanyeol sat back, still trying to process what his dongsaeng just told him.

 

“Chanyeol?” Sehun pressed after few minutes.

 

“Yeah?” He replied breathlessly.

 

“Do you feel better knowing that you’re not the only one now?”

 

“I – I don’t know.” To Sehun, he looked more stunned than anything.

 

“Chanyeol, you don’t have to worry about me telling anyone.  I – I do hope that you won’t say anything about me and Kai, either, though…” Sehun worried his bottom lip. He hadn’t thought about that fact. Just because Chanyeol liked Baekhyun didn’t mean that he would empathize with Sehun.

 

“I just wanted you to know that I’m here if you need to talk. About anything. You can talk to Kai, too. I know it’s not easy having feelings that no one else understands. I just don’t want you keep it all bottled up. We really miss your smile around here.” Sehun grinned sheepishly at Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help the small tug at the corner of his lips at Sehun’s words. To be younger than him, Sehun seemed so much wiser.

 

“Thanks, Sehun. I really appreciate it.” He pulled the younger into a hug and Sehun gladly wrapped his arms around the giant, happy to see at least a small smile from him.

 

“So…” Sehun began. “What happened between you and Baekhyun? I only caught the last bit of the conversation before he stormed out yesterday. I know eavesdropping is bad, but you know me…”

 

The older chuckled. Yes, Sehun was definitely terrible about listening in on everyone’s conversations. Chanyeol sighed. “There’s not really much to tell. I mean… I guess there is, but regardless of what happened, he doesn’t like me.” Chanyeol’s head dropped as he sadly whispered the last few words.

 

“Whoa, start from the beginning, hyung.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “I don’t really know when I started to like him, but we’ve been sharing a room for years, so I think everything just started to build up and grow. I mean, have you _seen_ Baekhyun? He’s amazing. At everything he does. And he’s beautiful. He’s the most beautiful person in the world… no offense, Sehun.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “None taken.”

 

“So… I don’t know. I just really like him. I don’t even think it’s just that. I – I think I _l-love_ him,” Chanyeol said quietly, his voice sounding as if he had just realized this himself.

 

“So you told him that you like him and he told you that he doesn’t feel the same?”

 

“No, we kissed-“

 

“You kissed?!”

 

“Yeah, we kissed-“

 

“That is not what I would have expected from the way you guys were talking…”

 

“Yah. That’s because you shouldn’t be eavesdropping on people! You never get the full story that way. And if you’d let me _finish_ , then I will gladly tell you. Aish…” Chanyeol grumbled.

 

Sehun cleared his throat. “C-continue.”

 

“Baek and I always talk before we go to sleep, so a couple weeks ago I went over and sat down on his bed beside him. Things were going fine, it was just casual conversation, then I dropped the bomb on him. He didn’t really say anything. He just kind of stared blankly at me for a long time. I finally asked if he was okay and he just shook his head no, but then he pulled me in and kissed me. He pushed me back on the bed and we made out for like twenty minutes.

 

After that, he said we should both get some sleep. So, I went back to my bed. I was really happy. I thought maybe he liked me back, but he didn’t talk to me at all after that. Every time I tried to talk to him, he just found a way to avoid me. He started sticking by Kyungsoo’s side and I just… I don’t know. I guess I was a little jealous, but more than anything I was hurt. When you heard us talking yesterday, I was trying to find out why he was avoiding me after I confessed to him. He didn’t want anything to do with me, but you kind of already know that.” Chanyeol’s head fell onto Sehun’s shoulder. “I just don’t know what to do, Sehun. I’m scared I ruined our friendship over my stupid feelings.”

 

Sehun’s heart was clenching for his friend. He loved Baekhyun to pieces, but what he did to Chanyeol made Sehun want to slap him. Chanyeol was not the type of person whose feelings you should ever mess with. He was one of the sweetest, happy-go-luckiest people that any of them had ever known.

 

“I’m sorry, Channie… Do you want me to talk to him for you?” Sehun offered. Chanyeol was quick to shake his head no.

 

“I don’t want him to know that I told anyone. I’m scared he would be even more angry.”

 

Sehun nodded in understanding. “Okay, Chanyeol.”

 

“I’m going to try to change the way I feel about him. I just – I don’t feel the same way about other guys, or even girls, as I do about Baekhyun. It’s going to be hard, but I’m going to try to find someone else. Maybe a girl group member… I don’t know… Maybe I should just _not_ date. I just hate feeling like a piece of trash. It’s like Baekhyun just threw me away.”

 

“Chanyeol…”

 

“Hey, Sehun, can I ask you something?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“How did you and Kai find out that you both, you know, felt the same way about each other?”

 

“Oh, we um…had a little arrangement worked out and things just sort of fell into place,” Sehun smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “We’ve only actually been dating since yesterday.”

 

“Are you happy, Sehun?”

 

Sehun nodded his head. “Very much so.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “Then, I’m happy for you, Sehun. You deserve everything wonderful.”

 

Sehun wanted to smile at Chanyeol, but couldn’t. He wanted to thank his friend for being such a happy virus, but couldn’t. Because as much as Chanyeol meant what he said, Sehun only felt sadness and longing behind those words.

 

A tentative knock rang throughout the now silent room, before Kai slowly peeked his head inside.

 

“Hey, guys… How’s it going?” He asked hesitantly.

 

Chanyeol stood up and stretched. “It’s going better.” He smiled. “I guess I should probably go get a shower, myself…”

 

He turned back to Sehun. “Thanks, Sehun. I think I really needed this talk.” He stopped Kai as he walked past him. “You better treat him nicely, Kim Jongin.” He scowled, gesturing toward the blonde boy sitting on the bed.

 

Kai’s eyes widened. “Y-yessir, Mister Park.”

 

Chanyeol bumped Kai’s shoulder playfully and smiled, then walked down the hallway toward the shower. Kai was happy to see those pearly white teeth again. Sehun must have really worked his magic.

 

“Wow, he’s like a totally different person…” Kai said, moving to sit on the bed next to Sehun.

 

The blonde quickly got up and walked toward the door, leaving Kai to watch him with a confused scowl on his face. Sehun looked out into the hallway to find it empty, but could hear the shower running.

 

“Hun, what’s wrong?” Kai asked, worried.

 

“I’ll be right back…” He looked back and flashed a small smile at his boyfriend before marching himself down the hallway, stopping in front of a door.

 

Sehun knocked very brusquely on the door. “Baekhyun, open up. We need to talk.”


	6. These Are My Confessions

“How could you do that to him?” Sehun whispered angrily as he pushed past his hyung who had just opened the door.

 

“What are you talking about, Sehun?” Baekhyun asked, a confused look on his face.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Baekhyun. I’m talking about Chanyeol. You really hurt him, do you know that?” Sehun was fuming, pacing the room like a mad man.

 

“Oh my God, he told you?” Baekhyun’s face was plastered by a look of terror. Sehun paused, now standing directly in front of him.

 

“He didn’t _have_ to tell me anything! But, that’s beside the point, _hyung_. Why would you do something like that to Chanyeol? What has he ever done to you to deserve to be treated this way?” Sehun had to make a mental note to lower his voice. He didn’t want any of the other members to hear him, especially Chanyeol, but he needed to get his point across.

 

“Sehun, I can explain – “ Baekhyun’s eyes were beginning to water and his lip quivered as he watched his dongsaeng in fear.

 

“No! I want you to tell me exactly what he did that was so wrong that you can’t even _speak_ to him anymore!”

 

“He likes me, okay!?” Baekhyun shouted, finally losing himself. He sank to the floor. “He likes me,” he whispered, defeated. “That’s the worst thing he could possibly do.”

 

“How, Baekhyun? How is that bad?” Sehun was relentless.

 

“Because I like him, too.” Baekhyun finally looked up.

 

Sehun’s face softened as he dropped down in front of Baekhyun. “W-what?”

 

“I like him, Sehun.”

 

They stared at each other for a long time, before a tear finally escaped Baekhyun’s eye. He looked away.

 

  
“H-hyung. Why didn’t you tell him that? He’s been so upset thinking he ruined everything between you two. “

 

“I’ve been hurting, too, Sehun,” Baekhyun sobbed. “But, I can’t let him like me. It isn’t right, Sehun. We aren’t supposed to feel this way about each other.”

 

“Baekhyun – “

 

“I thought that if I just didn’t acknowledge my feelings for him that they would eventually go away…b-but he confessed to me. And I was so _happy_ , Sehun. _So happy._ But, I know I’m not supposed to feel happy about it. These types of relationships are forbidden within the company! It’s not supposed to go further than fanservice.”

 

Baekhyun’s face was red and puffy and tears were still running down his cheeks. Sehun grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Baekhyun’s arms sat loosely in his lap. He leaned his head onto Sehun’s shoulder, his eyes scrunched up, trying to stop the salty liquid from leaving his eyes.

 

“Everyone already suspects we are in a relationship. Even m-my parents. My dad warned me that if I ever so much as thought about him in the way that the media portrayed that I better pick up a Bible right away and pray for forgiveness for my indecent thoughts,” Baekhyun said quietly. “That’s why I dated Taeyeon…”

 

Sehun was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to do or say to comfort his hyung. He had thought that Chanyeol was in a bad position and he mistakenly came into this battle swinging, when really, both boys just needed someone to listen.

 

“But, I can’t stop loving him, Sehun. I tried. I really tried. Staying away from him hurts so much more than knowing I could lose my place in the group and the love of my family and fans. I know it’s wrong, but I _love_ him. And I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t want to _fight it_ anymore.”

 

“Baekhyun , is that true?”

 

Baekhyun looked up at the sound of his name. “Ch-chanyeol?”

 

Sehun stood up, pulling Baekhyun with him.

 

“You’ve been lying to me this whole time?” Chanyeol asked quietly, as he stood in the doorway.

 

Baekhyun dropped his gaze as Chanyeol stepped closer. “Y-yes.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what to expect as Chanyeol came to stand in front of him. He thought that the taller boy would yell, scream, throw a fit at the very least, but none of it came.

 

Instead, Chanyeol pulled him into a tight hug. Baekhyun tentatively wrapped his arms around the giant.

 

“I love you, Baekhyun.”

 

At those words, Baekhyun began sobbing again. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol…” He buried his face in Chanyeol’s chest and the taller just squeezed him tighter.

 

Sehun took this as his cue to leave. This was their moment. He knew that he’d hear about it later from one of them, whether the news turned out to be good or bad. He closed the door behind himself and made his way back to his own room.

 

Kai was still sitting on the bed, his cell phone now in his hands. Sehun swiftly walked over to him and took the phone out of his hands before crawling into his lap.

 

“Hun, gimme my phone back…” Kai pouted, but Sehun was quick to place a passionate kiss on his lips instead.

 

He pulled away and stared into Kai’s eyes seriously. “I love you, Kai.”

 

“Well, yeah… I know,” Kai teased, smiling sheepishly. Sehun wasn’t smiling back.

 

“Good. Don’t you ever forget that.” He got up and grabbed a pair of pants and a tee shirt, then headed out the door, leaving a confused Kai sitting alone in their room once again.


	7. Afternoon Delight

Sehun emerged from his shower feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He spent a lot of time letting the warmth cascade down his back. The steam from the shower always cleared his mind and helped him think.

 

He had been in such bliss the past few days that he hadn’t really thought about the gravity of his and Kai’s current situation. It made him feel terrible calling their relationship a _situation_ , but essentially, that’s what it was. He knew that he wanted to be with Kai. He did love him. He had always loved him. Maybe not always as a lover, but he had loved him as his best friend, nonetheless. But, to be completely honest, he was _scared._

 

He tried to think positive, pretend that everything was going to be okay. After seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun, though, he just wasn’t sure anymore. Baekhyun was right – there would always be speculation about who you were in a relationship with, be it a regular civilian, another group’s member, or one of you _own_ members. People were bound to catch on sooner or later. Sure, they could pass it off as fanservice, but even then, there was only so much they could do to keep people from seeing the truth.  They could only keep the shade pulled over everyone’s eyes for so long.

 

Then, what about their families? They came first and foremost. Both Sehun and Kai’s parents were religious. Sehun knew they wouldn’t support a relationship between the two. Sehun didn’t want to be cast out and he knew Kai would feel the same. They were so connected with their families, even though they rarely got the chance to see them anymore. Sehun couldn’t bear the thought of losing them for good.

 

Then there was, of course, the company. SM had been rocked by so many scandals this past year, especially within their own group. Sehun was pretty sure that if anything else happened, the company would forcefully disband Exo. Why keep alive a group when so many risks were involved? Never mind the fact that they sold more albums than a majority of their sunbaes. SM was all about saving face.

 

To think that one of these scandals had been Baekhyun’s own relationship with Taeyeon… Baekhyun hadn’t even liked her that way. It made Sehun’s heart hurt. Sure, Taeyeon was a great girl, but Baekhyun must have been so unhappy.

 

Sehun let out a long sigh. He had thought about _all_ of that. He knew the logical thing to do would be to keep his feelings hidden away, to break up with Kai…. But, Sehun wouldn’t do that. He was selfish, in a sense, and he wanted to be happy. He loved Kai and he knew that there was nothing he could do to change that. Hell, Baekhyun had _tried_ and even he couldn’t.

 

 _Fuck it_ , Sehun thought, opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the hallway. _I’m going to do something for myself, for a change._

 

Sehun strutted down the hall, head held high. He entered his own room, but Kai was nowhere to be found. Sehun frowned and lay down on his bed. By now, it was midday, yet he pulled the blankets over his slim frame anyways. He _was_ tired. Neither he, nor Kai, had gotten much sleep last night. A nap would probably serve him well.

 

 

 

A couple hours later, Sehun stirred as he felt the covers lift and the bed dip behind him. A sneaky arm snaked its way around his midsection as a warm body pressed against his back. Sehun smiled and looked over his shoulder.

 

“Good morning,” Sehun said, his voice raspy from sleep.

 

“Damn it,” Kai cursed under his breath. “I was trying to be quiet. Sorry, Sehun.”

 

“S’fine,” He yawned. “I should probably be getting up, anyway. What time is it?”

 

“A little after two.”

 

“Mmm…” Sehun rolled over in Kai’s arms. He looked at the older male and smiled. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Kai chuckled.

 

“You’re beautiful.”

 

“Beautiful?” Kai asked, amused.

 

“Yes. Very.”

 

“Well, uh, thanks. And I hope you already know that you are the most delectable creature on the face of this earth and all eight other planets, including Pluto.”

 

Sehun chuckled at his boyfriend. “You’re weird.”

 

“You know, if it had been anyone else, I’d be a little offended, but coming from you, I’ll take that as a compliment,” Kai laughed, leaning in to place his lips against the younger’s. Both boys smiled into the kiss, before pulling away.

 

Kai looked at Sehun seriously now. “I love you, Sehun.”

 

Sehun feigned shock. “Moi?”

 

“I’m serious, Sehun. I. Love. You. So much.”

 

Sehun stared at Kai for several long minutes. Finally he leaned forward, letting his lips just barely graze the older’s ears. “Baise-moi.”

 

“Huh? Is that French? Hun, what does that even me-?”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Kai and Sehun looked at each other intently, then Kai swooped in and captured Sehun’s lips with his own. Sehun tangled his hands in Kai’s hair as their kiss became very… _French._ They wasted no time in discarding clothes – a shirt here, a pair of underwear there – until they were both very nude.

 

Kai lay back on the bed as Sehun crawled between his legs. The blonde grabbed hold of the impressive length and slowly began to stroke it to life. Kai threw his head back into the pillow as Sehun began to slide his cock into his mouth. The younger male would tease the tip with his tongue before sliding his lips all the way down until Kai’s cock brushed the back of his throat.

 

Sehun knew exactly what to do with his mouth. It was like both Heaven and Hell for Kai, who had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out in pure ecstasy. With a few more teasing licks from the blonde wrapped around his cock, Kai was spurting hot milky fluid into the boy’s mouth, who surprised Kai by swallowing every bit of it.

 

“Sehun,” Kai panted. “How can you be so cute and so incredibly sexy at the same time?”

 

“ _Magic_ ,” Sehun whispered, chuckling.

 

No more was said as Kai maneuvered Sehun into the same position he had been in only moments ago. Kai got up to find his bottle of lube, which was safely tucked away underneath the bottom corner of his mattress. He repositioned himself between his boyfriend’s parted legs.

 

Kai squirted the lube onto his fingers. He looked at Sehun for a moment, brows knitted in question.

 

“Hun… do you think you’ll be okay to do this now? Are you still sore?” He asked softly.

 

“I’m still sore, yes, but I’ll be okay, Kai.” Sehun smiled reassuringly.

 

Kai gave a faint nod before pressing a finger to Sehun’s entrance. He gently eased in, being careful not to cause any discomfort for the younger male. He waited until Sehun was ready before adding another. A third was added sometime later. Surprisingly, Sehun never seemed to be in any pain, which made Kai happy.

 

After a few encouraging “I’m okay’s” and “I’m ready’s”, Kai pushed his entire length in. Sehun sucked in a sharp breath, but kept his face completely calm. For a moment, Kai worried whether Sehun was only acting brave to please Kai or if he was actually okay. After a quick nod and thumbs up, Kai began to move. Slowly at first, then a little faster with each passing second, Kai thrusted inside of Sehun’s tight heat. Both boys were moaning, trying to stay as quiet as possible, but it was no easy feat.

 

Sehun wanted to scream out, but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. He settled instead for watching Kai’s face intently. The older male had his eyes closed in concentration, his hair sticking to his forehead as beads of sweat rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his nose. Sehun could feel every thrust, every slight curve as Kai rammed his cock into him. He could feel Kai’s body become one with his own, their hearts beating in perfect syncrasy.  Kai opened his eyes and noticed Sehun staring. He flashed a smirk at the beautiful blonde. Sehun smiled, grabbing Kai’s hand to lace their fingers together.

 

As Kai felt his own release nearing, he used his free hand to massage Sehun’s length. Sehun let out a string of quiet curses at the wonderful feeling. Soon, both boys were releasing simultaneously, Kai into the warmth that was Sehun and the latter into Kai’s hand and on his own stomach.

 

Kai crashed onto Sehun, not pulling out just yet. He rested his chin on the younger male’s chest and smiled as he looked up at him. Sehun pushed Kai’s bangs away from his face.

 

“I think I like afternoon sex the best,” Kai said casually.

 

Sehun chuckled. “I think you like any type of sex the best.”

 

“That’s probably true,” Kai said, smiling. “We still have a lot of different types of sex to try out, though,” Kai’s eyes widened, intrigued with this new thought. “I bet angry sex is amazing. I should make you mad soon. _Oooh_ , then the makeup sex would be even better!”

 

Sehun rolled his eyes, chuckling. “And ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Kim Jongin.”

 

Kai stuck his tongue out playfully, then smiled at his boyfriend. Sehun laughed softly.

 

“I love you, you idiot.”

 

“I love you more, blondie.”


	8. Three Men And A Panda

Four months. Four wonderful, amazing months. Kai was in heaven. He was with his boyfriend almost every night. Most nights they would sleep together, in more than one sense, but sometimes they just cuddled. Even though it was mostly about sex in the beginning, Kai had learned that he just wanted to  _be_ with Sehun. He didn’t care if they never got to have sex again. He loved him more than words could ever declare. Okay… so _maybe_ he was being a little too careless about the whole “not having sex ever again” idea. He really hoped that wouldn’t happen.

 

Kai was with Chen, Tao, and Chanyeol now. The four had decided to spend their afternoon off in the city. They were promoting in China for the time being and Tao had offered to be their “tour guide.” He really only wanted an excuse to go shopping. The other members each had their own individual schedules going on, Sehun included.

 

Tao dragged the boys from store to store, each of them groaning and mumbling, wishing they could go back to their hotel if only they _knew_ the way back. Tao was their only lifeline as of right now.

 

Kai eventually very bravely separated himself from the group when he came across a small shop that, surprisingly, struck his interest. It was a shop full of odd knick-knacks and trinkets. It seemed to just draw Kai in.

 

As soon as he entered the store, the smell of incense invaded his nostrils. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. It was actually calming. Kai glanced around, taking note of the earthy feel and the many seemingly handmade items. The entire space was cramped. There were strange things everywhere, even a tiny shrunken skull sitting atop one shelf. If Kai were to be honest, it seemed like more of a voodoo shop, or its Chinese equivalent, than anything else. It looked so out of place in this part of the city.

 

While looking at all the different masks and vials of who knows what, a pair of string necklaces caught his attention. They were made of what seemed like thick twine or something of the sort. A worn-out metal ring wrapped crudely by a thinner wire acted as the “jewel” of the necklace. That’s how it seemed to Kai, anyways. He didn’t know why, but he loved it.

 

He took the pair of necklaces to an old man sitting behind a glass cabinet in the very back of the shop. Kai didn’t know much Chinese at all, but he was able to at least ask the man if he could buy the necklaces. The man started speaking quietly, although Kai was barely able to understand him. He tried following along, but it was difficult. He picked out “love,” “bound,” “necklace,” and a few other words. Kai assumed the man was telling him the story behind the necklaces. When he finished speaking, Kai smiled shyly and handed him the money. Kai hoped the man didn’t think him rude, but he wasn’t sure how to respond in Chinese, aside from “thank you.”

 

Kai hurriedly stuffed the necklaces in his pocket as exited the shop, making is way back in the direction he had originally been heading with his friends. He spotted them a few shops down in, of course, _Gucci._

 

_Oh, Tao…_ Kai thought, sighing. He walked in and sat down on a sleek, white sofa, next to Chen and Chanyeol. The pair looked over to him and gasped.

 

“Where were you?! He’s been driving us crazy!” Chen whispered rather loudly.

 

“I heard that, Kim Jongdae!” Tao yelled from across the store.

 

“Shit.”

 

“Sorry, guys, I had to make a pit stop,” Kai apologized, smiling sheepishly. “How long has he been looking at that sweater?”

 

“Fifteen minutes. He can’t decide if he wants the blue one or the black one,” Chanyeol piped in.

 

Kai groaned. “Guess I should just make myself comfortable. I don’t think we’ll be leaving for a while.”

 

Chanyeol and Chen nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

Several hours later, the group finally arrived back to the hotel. Not so surprisingly, everyone who had schedules earlier in the day had made it back before them. Tao just _couldn’t_ resist buying out most of the store… then using his friends as his personal bellboys. These were the times when everyone missed Kris. Kris actually _enjoyed_ shopping with Tao, or it seemed that way, at least. He would stay out for hours, letting the group's so-called panda shop to his little heart's content.

 

Kai didn’t bother saying goodnight or goodbye to anyone before entering his own room. He was tired. More than tired. He kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed without bothering to take his clothes off.

 

Not long after he fell asleep, Kai felt a gentle shaking on his shoulder. He stirred in his sleep.

 

“…baby?” A soft voice whispered. “Kai, wake up.”

 

“Hm?” Kai rolled over, eyes still half closed.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Oh… yeah. Just tired. Tao had us out shopping all day,” he said with a yawn.

 

“Oh, wow. I’m so sorry, baby,” Sehun said with a slight chuckle. He kissed the older male’s forehead. “I’ll let you get back to sleep, then. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t sick or anything and tell you that I love you,” the blonde said, as he began to slide off the bed.

 

Kai grabbed his arm. “Sehun, wait.” Kai reached into his pocket, then smiled as he found what he was looking for. “I got you something today.”

 

“Oh?”

 

Kai sat up, opening Sehun’s hand as he placed one of the necklaces in his palm. The blonde male held it up, looking at it carefully.

 

“I-I got one, too,” Kai said nervously when the other didn’t say anything. “I think they’re special. They were a pair.”

 

“I love it, Jongin,” Sehun said truthfully as he looked seriously at the other.

 

Kai smiled. “I’m glad. I’m pretty sure there’s a story behind it, but I… I couldn’t really understand it. Maybe tomorrow I can get Lay to go back with me and figure it out.”

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck, kissing him softly on the lips. He laid his head on the other’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Thank you, baby.”

 

Kai rubbed the younger’s back soothingly. “You’re welcome,” He paused for a few minutes as he held the blonde in his arms. “I love you, Sehun.”

 

“I love you, too.” He pulled back and smiled at Kai. “You should probably get some sleep now,” He whispered.

 

“Will you sleep with me?” Kai asked hopefully.

 

“You know I’ll never say no,” Sehun chuckled as he let the brunette pull him down into his arms.


	9. Your Love Is Like Bad Juju

“Sehun! Wake up!” Kai pushed a snoring Sehun off of his chest. The other groaned as he rolled back over.

 

“What the fuck, Kai?” He growled as he began to rub his eyes.

 

“Why are you in such a bad mood? I was just trying to tell you that your snoring is getting really fucking annoying, so can you please get the hell off of me?”

 

“Well, maybe if you hadn’t been _all over_ the damn bed last night I could have slept better!” Sehun scoffed. “And he says _I’m_ in a bad mood…asshole…” He mumbled.

 

“ _Look_ – ugh, whatever. I’m going to get a shower. _Move, please._ ”

 

“With pleasure,” Sehun spat.

 

Kai jumped up from the bed and hurried into the en suite bathroom. He slammed the door and groaned as he grabbed a towel from the cabinet.

 

 _What the hell is Sehun’s problem?_ He thought to himself. He and Sehun never argued. Things had been fine last night. Maybe they had both just woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

 

Kai turned the hot water on, then began to strip his clothes. Finally, he was down to only the necklace he had bought yesterday and he took that off, too. The brunette male stepped into the shower and let the steam clear his mind. Already, he was in a much better mood. He quickly washed his body and his hair and stepped out.

 

 _Maybe I should just apologize first…_ He thought, when a certain blonde headed boy entered his mind.

 

Kai walked back into the bedroom, his hotel robe draped snugly around his damp body. Sehun was lying on his own bed now, his back turned to Kai. The latter hesitantly made his way over and sat down next to Sehun.

 

“Hun?” The blonde male didn’t move an inch. “Hunnie, will you please look at me for a second?”

 

Sehun rolled over, groaning as he gave Kai the stink eye. “What is it?”

 

“Look, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be so rude.”

 

Sehun laughed, then rolled back over. “Whatever, Kai. I really don’t want to talk to you right now.”

 

“Sehun! I’m trying to apologize! Will you please just hear me out?!” Kai placed his hands on the younger’s shoulder, but Sehun only shook him off.

 

“Please just go back to whatever you were doing,” He said coldly.

 

Sehun’s words were like a slap in the face to Kai. He stood up and went back into the bathroom, more confused than anything. _Seriously, what the heck is wrong with him??_ Kai understood that he had probably hurt the younger’s feelings earlier, but it wasn’t like Sehun to hold a grudge.

 

Kai stood in front of the bathroom mirror for ten minutes, just thinking. He needed to try and apologize again in a few hours, even though it didn’t seem like Sehun would be ready to forgive him anytime soon. Kai nodded to himself, mind made up.

 

He put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. Kai didn’t bother doing much styling to his hair since the makeup noonas would be fixing it later anyways. He picked up his necklace, carefully looping it around his neck. As Kai double-checked himself in the mirror, a thought suddenly came to mind.

 

_Why the hell should I apologize to Sehun again? I already did it once. That’s enough. I should have never done it in the first place. He was being an ass, too. Aish. This kid. Disrespecting his elder._

 

Kai opened the bathroom door with a huff and breezed into the bedroom to collect his things. He was being rather brusque about gathering his stuff and it annoyed Sehun.

 

“What are you _doing?_ ” He groaned.

 

“I’m getting my shit ready because we have a schedule soon. What the fuck does it _look_ like I’m doing?”

 

“ _Why_ do you have to be _so_ fucking loud, then? You’re like fucking sasquatch stomping around.”

 

“At least _I’m_ actually getting ready. You’re still in bed! You do realize we have to leave in half an hour, right?”

 

Sehun groaned. “ _Shit._ ”

 

Kai chuckled mockingly. “Right.” He went back to getting his stuff ready while Sehun hurried to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

 

The air of hostility between Sehun and Kai didn’t go unnoticed by the other members as they all rode cramped together in the company van. No one mentioned it, but anyone could see that the two weren’t exactly on good terms at the moment. The only people who might have had some _slight_ idea as to why the two might be arguing were Chanyeol and Baekhyun and that’s only because they knew the truth about them. Even then, Baekhyun and Chanyeol only had the vaguest of thoughts about what was really going on between them.

 

The rehearsal for Hunan TV’s New Year special went a little less smoothly than everyone had anticipated, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still have a great show. They had been preparing for weeks. A few minor fuck-ups wouldn’t hold them back.

 

…Well, they _though_ t so anyways. Things got exceedingly worse as the night progressed. Sehun tripped over Kai’s foot in one of the dance routines and ended up bringing the other down with him. Then, Kai turned the wrong way during one move and ended up kicking Lay in the face. And to top it off, when it was time for Kai to rap in Overdose, his mic was cut off. Luckily, Chanyeol had enough sense to pick things up during Kai’s part, so at least it wasn’t a _complete_ disaster.

 

Backstage, after the performance, they were getting an earful from their manager. They sat there quietly, ten heads bowed. The manager finally, fed up with the group, exited the dressing room in a huff.

 

Kai stood up and nine pairs of eyes followed him.

 

“W-well, you guys… it wasn’t _that_ bad, right? I mean, it could have been worse,” He said, smiling sheepishly while the others frowned with one of those “Are you fucking kidding me?” looks.

 

“Kai, that was awful! People are going to be talking about this for weeks!” Sehun yelled.

 

Kai’s eyes flashed in anger. “Hey, don’t try to put all the blame on me! You screwed up, too! You were the one who knocked me down!”

 

“Okay, _first of all,_ I wasn’t trying to put the blame on you! Second of all, your foot was in the wrong position! That’s why I fell in the first place!” Sehun cornered.

 

“Oh-ho-ho, _excuse_ me! Mister Oh Perfect Sehun can do no wrong. I can’t believe I forgot –“

 

“GUYS!” Xiumin yelled. “Stop this shit right now.”

 

“Seriously,” Baekhyun added. “This is getting out of hand.”

 

“But-“

 

“No. Just stop, Sehun,” Suho said firmly. “You are acting like children. Really, what’s gotten into you guys?”

 

“Wait - !” Lay yelled, startling everyone. He jumped up from his seat and quickly dashed toward Kai and Sehun. “What are those around your necks?!” He asked, pointing to their matching necklaces.

 

“Oh, I got these in some voodoo shop yesterday when we were out shopping. They’re supposed to be good luck or something, I think.” Kai said calmly.

 

Lay’s eyes widened, clearly disbelieving. “Wait – you got these in a _voodoo_ shop? Kai, these necklaces are _really_ bad juju! _Good luck?_ Do you have any idea what these even are?!” Lay was now shaking Kai by his shoulders as the others looked on in both amusement and fright.

 

“I – um – I guess not. I didn’t really get the full story,” Kai said softly, looking away from Lay’s intense stare.

 

Lay scoffed. “Well, let me enlighten you, my dear boys. Centuries ago, the emperor’s oldest, most beautiful daughter was betrothed to the son of a nobleman, a knight who had fought many successful battles for the palace. He was a ruthless brute of a man and devilishly handsome, much unlike the emperor’s daughter, who was kind and caring and had the face of an angel.

 

The princess was never fond of the idea of marrying someone that she didn’t love, something she confided in her secret best friend – a male servant who had been a part of the emperor’s staff since his childhood. As they grew into young adults, the princess and the servant became even closer, eventually falling in love. They were secretive about their relationship, just as they were their friendship. Though, they weren’t secretive enough to escape the eyes of the girl’s betrothed. Their plans of running away together did not fall on deaf ears.

 

Enraged, the knight was keen to cut off the head of the servant, but instead, he devised a plan. If he couldn’t make the emperor’s daughter love him, then he would make sure that she wouldn’t love anyone else, especially not some lowly servant boy.

 

He had a pair of necklaces created, _just like_ the ones that you are wearing now. He had them cursed, then wrapped them neatly in a small box and sent them to the girl and the servant, as if they were gifts from the other.

 

According to this “curse”, the wearers of the necklaces would lead a loveless life bound by bad luck and poor health. That came true for the girl and the servant. They were driven to madness and eventually ended up killing one another just before they were set to make their escape,” Lay finished. Everyone stared at him in awe.

 

“What? Aish….” He groaned, spouting off curse words in Chinese. He looked back at Kai and Sehun. “Will you please take those literally damned necklaces off already?! This night has already been terrible enough.” He stared at the two as they slowly removed the necklaces and held them carefully. “AND, throw them away, thank you…” Lay scolded as they put the “cursed” jewelry into the trash bin next to them.

 

 

 

The ride back to the hotel was silent, especially for Sehun and Kai. They thought a lot about Lay’s story. _Where had he heard that? Was it really true? When the hell did Lay ever pay attention?_ Neither could disagree, though, that they _did_ feel a lot less angry without those necklaces on.

 

Sehun entered their room first, sitting quietly on his bed, as Kai followed behind him and sat on his own. They didn’t look at each other as they sat deep in thought for the next twenty minutes. The silence had eventually become unbearable for the both of them.

 

“Se-Kai,” They both tried to speak at the same time, letting out a nervous chuckle at their mistake.

 

“You go first,” They said again, at the same time.

 

“ _I’ll_ start,” Kai said before Sehun could offer. Sehun smiled and nodded his head.

 

“Look, Sehun… I’m really sorry about today, about _everything_. I didn’t mean anything I said to you. I love you, babe. And your snoring _doesn’t_ annoy me. It’s kind of cute. Occasionally. And you _are_ Mister Oh _Perfect_ Sehun. You are prefect to me. In ever way. Do you forgive me?”

 

Sehun rushed over to Kai and sat in his lap, hugging the older tightly. “Of course, I do. I’m sorry, too, Jongin. A lot of this mess was my fault. I honestly don’t know why I was acting like such a snotty brat. Looking back, that was _really_ stupid. I love you, too, Jongin, and no matter how much of a dick I was, I hope you didn’t forget that.”

 

Kai pulled back to look at Sehun and gave a shy smile. He began chuckling. “Maybe it really _was_ those necklaces.”

 

Sehun laughed. “Thank _God_ we didn’t kill each other! Who else would I kiss like this?” He said teasingly as he leaned in and licked Kai’s bottom lip before placing his mouth fully on the other’s plump lips.

 

Kai quickly deepened the kiss, parting Sehun’s lips with his tongue so he could taste the sweetness that lie behind those lips. Sehun gripped Kai’s hair in his hands, tugging the older’s head back ever-so-slightly.

 

Kai fell back on the bed as Sehun began to ravage other parts of his body with his teasing mouth. Soon, all clothes were lost and Sehun had Kai’s entire cock in his mouth as he worked the large muscle over with his lips. Shortly after, his well-practiced mouth had Kai spurting white ribbons down the blonde’s throat.

 

“Holy fucking damnit, Sehun. I swear you get better at this every time you give me a blowjob,” Kai mumbled in astonishment.

 

Sehun chuckled. “Well, I do practice quite a lot…” Kai smiled at his cute boyfriend as he pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey, what?” Sehun smiled as he lay next to Kai, his body fitting snugly into the other’s side.

 

“Would you like to try topping tonight?” Kai asked seriously as he looked the other in the eyes.

 

“R-really?” Sehun asked, surprised.

 

“Mm.”

 

“I – I mean – Yeah!” Sehun now had a huge grin on his face. “B-but, I’m a little nervous. I’ve never done that before, not even with a girl,” Sehun said quietly afterwards.

 

Kai chuckled. “I know. Don’t worry, I’m gonna walk you through it. When we get started, you probably won’t even _need_ my help,” He laughed. “Natural instincts kind of start to take over.”

 

“But, Kai…” Sehun wavered. “You’re sure you really want to do this?”

 

“Absolutely.” Kai smiled confidently. “I want you to know what pleasure feels like both ways. It’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets to experience it this way.”

 

Sehun hugged Kai. “Thank you, baby. As if I needed another reason to love you….” He laughed. “You’re so good to me.”

 

Kai pecked his nose. “Okay, so first things first… we need lube. There should be some in my bag. It’s right at the end of the bed if you wanna grab it.”

 

Sehun nodded and did as he was told. He then scooted between Kai’s legs as the older lay back on the pillows. Sehun squirted a liberal amount of the clear gel on his fingers, as he’d seen Kai do before.

 

“Alright, now just do like I do to you. Just put one finger in at a time and I’ll tell you when to add the next one.” Sehun did so and added more only when Kai told him that it was okay. By the time Sehun had inserted the third finger, he had Kai moaning and pressing his hips down. Sehun took this as a good sign and smiled at himself for doing an okay job.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, Hun, you can put it in….” Kai mumbled, his eyes closed.

 

Sehun slowly removed his fingers, then repositioned himself. He held his cock to Kai’s hole and carefully pushed it in. Sehun let out a loud groan at the feeling of his cock being swallowed by Kai’s tight ass. He had to mentally shake himself, so he could make sure Kai wasn’t in any pain. The brunette didn’t seem to be hurting. His face was really serene as his brown eyes bored into Sehun’s.

 

“It’s okay to move,” He said calmly. Sehun nodded as he began thrusting his hips forward.

 

With each thrust, both boys let out a lascivious moan or pant. Kai was quick to roll them over, so Sehun wouldn’t have to do all the work. He bounced up and down on the younger’s lap, hoping that the other was feeling just as good as he was right now. Sehun was blissed-out and fucked-out. Kai was good in bed, no matter what position he took. He had Sehun seeing stars.

 

In Kai’s movements, he had eventually found his own prostate and as soon as he hit it, he was high. Sehun was so close to cumming and Kai knew that he wouldn’t be too far behind.

 

“Fuck. Kai –“ Sehun moaned. “Uh. Oh my god, Kai…” He let the other’s name roll off his tongue as he exploded inside of his ass, the older male milking him for everything that he had. Minutes later, Kai followed suit, shooting strings of white cum all over Sehun’s stomach.

 

Exhausted, Kai fell over right next to Sehun and pulled the other into his arms, placing a tender kiss on the male’s temple. Sehun smiled graciously as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

 

“How was it?” Kai asked after a few minutes had passed.

 

Sehun looked at him with wide eyes full of excitement. “It was fucking incredible, Kai. Thank you so much for that.”

 

Kai smiled. “We can do this anytime you want, ya know? All you have to do is tell me. I don’t mind bottoming for you if that’s what you want, baby.”

 

Sehun mussed Kai’s hair, grinning. “I know you like topping, more, though. And to be honest, I think I’m more cut out for being a bottom,” Sehun laughed. “I’m not used to so much work!”

 

Kai burst out laughing. “Yah, pabo! You’re so cute.” He smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

 

“And you’re so silly,” Sehun chuckled, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, Hun,” Kai said, pulling the covers over them.

 

Sehun yawned. “Mmhm. I love you, fool.”

 

Kai chuckled. “I love you, too, blondie.”


	10. The Green-Eyed Monster

A couple weeks after the not-so-great performance in China, the boys of Exo had rather hectic schedules while trying to gear up for their comeback. Some practiced their singing, while others rehearsed their dances. Sometimes they all practiced together.

 

Kai had texted Sehun earlier in the day to ask what time he’d be through with his schedule. It seemed that they would both be free for a few hours at around the same time, so of course, Kai wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Unless it was during dance rehearsal, Kai rarely got to see Sehun. He missed the younger male. Even back in the dorm, as soon as they hit the bed they were out for the night. That’s why it came as a shock to Kai when the blonde turned him down, saying he just wanted to rest.

 

Of course Kai was upset, but he had to be understanding. Sehun _had_ been working incredibly hard lately. Heck, they all have.

 

After contemplating for half an hour, the idol decided to do something sweet for his exhausted boyfriend. Sehun loved bubble tea and Kai knew just what his favorite flavor was. He was pretty sure Sehun would be lounging back at the dorm, so Kai wanted to surprise him.

 

He walked down the sidewalk bundled up in his puffy North Face jacket, a hat, and a scarf that helped to conceal his identity. Not long after leaving the SM building, he arrived at their usual bubble tea shop.

 

He paused in front of the door to stomp the snow off of his boots. Looking back up, inside the shop he noticed two familiar figures. He side-stepped to hide himself and turned his head back toward the window to look.

 

He gasped. “W-what the…?” He whispered to himself. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Sehun and Tao. And they were _laughing_ , letting slide a few gentle touches on the arm here and there. Sehun didn’t look exhausted at all. Far from it, actually.

 

Kai had no idea what to make of what he was seeing. Should he be mad? Well, he was. Jealous? Most definitely. Confused? More than likely. He let out an angry gasp and turned on his heel, rushing to the dorm.

 

Once inside his room, he tore his jacket off, throwing it down on the ground. He groaned and began quickly pacing backing and forth.

 

“Why would he do this to me? _To us?”_ Kai asked himself. “I love him. I thought he knew that…” He stopped pacing and sat down on his bed. “H-he lied to me…”

 

Kai could feel the lump forming in his throat. He had been sad before, but this was different. This was _heartbreak_. And he could feel every crack of his heart as it crumbled to pieces. He lied down and put his head into the pillow and began to sob. He had never been in real love before and he was beginning to decide that he hated it.

 

Kai had fallen asleep with his head in his pillow. About an hour later, Sehun finally came in and sat beside the sleeping brunette. He laid a gentle hand on his back and began to rub it softly. Kai jolted up and jerked away from Sehun.

 

“Don’t touch me!” He yelled. Sehun jumped and looked at Kai, confused. “Do not put your hands on me, Oh Sehun.”

 

“Is this going to be a repeat of China?” He asked sarcastically.

 

Kai scoffed. “Are you kidding me? I honestly can’t believe you.”

 

“Kai, what in the world are you talking about?” He had done a _really_ good job of confusing the hell out of Sehun.

 

“You should know _exactly_ what I’m talking about! You fucking _lied_ to me, Sehun!” Kai whispered, his voice straining.

 

“Kai, I-.”

 

“I love you, Sehun. I don’t understand. D-do you really not feel the same way about me?” Kai’s voice broke on that last part. Tears began to cloud his vision as he stared Sehun down intently.

 

“Kim Jongin,” Sehun scolded. “You stop this right now. You know I love you.” He pulled Kai into his arms.

 

“Then why are you cheating on me?” Kai whispered brokenly.

 

“ _Cheating on you?_ Is that what you’re really so upset about? Kai – I – I’m not _cheating_ on you! What on earth gave you that idea?” Sehun pulled back to look at him clearly.

 

“I saw you and Tao at the bubble tea shop earlier. I – I wanted to surprise you and bring a drink back for you, b-but I saw you two and you were touching each other and smiling a-and laughing…and….” Sehun stopped him with a kiss.

 

“Listen to me,” Sehun began after pulling away. “I love you with all my heart. There is nothing in this world that can ever come between us…except for maybe a necklace, but that’s beside the point. I would _never_ do anything to jeopardize our relationship, baby.”

 

“But, why did you _lie_ to me, Sehun? You could have just told me you were going out with Tao.”

 

Sehun sighed. “I lied to you because I wanted to surprise _you_.”

 

“Surprise me? With what?”

 

“ _This,_ ” Sehun said, reaching into his pocket to pull out an envelope. He shoved it into Kai’s hands.

 

“Sehun, what is th-“

 

“It’s your birthday present, dumbass.”

 

Kai blushed awkwardly. He couldn’t believe he’d forgotten his own damn birthday. _Who even does that?_  He thought, mentally slapping himself. He slowly opened the envelope, gasping when he pulled out two airline tickets and a brochure for a five-star resort.

 

“Jeju?! Seriously?! Sehun, this is great! B-but, this is way too much! You must have spent a fortune.” Kai said quickly.

 

“Pabo, hush. It’s my money and I’ll do what I want with it.” Sehun stuck out his tongue.

 

Kai chuckled. “Sehun, I’m serious. This is a lot.”

 

“Kai, it’s your birthday. I wanted it to be special. That’s why I was with Tao. He’s been helping me plan the trip. Oh, and he knows, by the way. About us.”

 

“He _knows_ about us? Sehun, since when?” Kai asked, mouth agape.

 

“A few days, now.”

 

“A few days?! And you didn’t bother telling me?”

 

“It’s not a big deal, I promise you, baby. He bats for our team, too.” Sehun chuckled.

 

“What? Seriously?” Kai seemed skeptical.

 

“He does. I’d tell you more, but it’s kind of his business. You should talk to him one day, though. “

 

“I will. There’s no way I’m gonna just ignore the fact that half of our group is gay.”

 

Sehun chuckled.

 

“So, uhh, Jeju. This ticket says February 14. That’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

Sehun hummed in response. “So it is.”

 

“Sehun…” Kai’s voice softened. “Thank you.” He pulled the younger male into a kiss.

 

After parting, he pulled Sehun’s hand into his own and intertwined their fingers. He placed his lips on the back of Sehun’s hand.

 

“You’re really something, you know that?” His plump lips whispered against that hand as he stared into Sehun’s eyes.

 

“Kai, I don’t think you understand how much I love you. I will tell you over and over again, every single day, until you believe it,” Sehun said softly.

 

“I know you love me, Hun. I love you, too. I’m sorry I was jealous. I’ve never really felt this way about anyone before and the thought of losing you to someone else was too much. It broke me.”

 

“You don’t think I get jealous when I see how close you and Kyungsoo are? I know it’s fake, but it still gets to me. We just have to learn to trust each other and believe in what’s real – _us._ ”

 

“Hun, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you felt that way about Kyungsoo and me. I feel so stupid now for overreacting. You’re right. _We’re_ real. I do believe in us, baby. I trust you. I just don’t think I trusted myself or my emotions. I love you, babe.”

 

Sehun hugged Kai close and kissed his forehead. Kai’s arms were wrapped tightly around the younger male. He never wanted to let go. 

 

 


	11. Can I Keep You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cheese.

“So, tell me again how on _earth_ you got the company to let us all have the week off?”

 

“I told them that we were feeling too exhausted from working so hard for the comeback and finishing up our own promotions and that if they didn’t want another lawsuit on their hands, then they should give us a break.” Sehun said matter-of-factly.

 

Kai stared at him dumbfounded. “It doesn’t matter how many times you tell me that, it doesn’t come any less shocking than the first time I heard it. I can’t believe you did that. _I can’t believe it worked._ Shit, Sehun, you really did have this present totally planned out. Not even just a _birthday_ present. A fucking romantic Valentine’s –“

 

Sehun shut him up with a quick kiss on the lips. He had to be careful because they weren’t the only people on the plane, but they were pretty well secluded in the back corner of the small aircraft.

 

Kai smiled bashfully when Sehun pulled away. Sehun playfully flicked his nose.

 

“Don’t expect me to do it again anytime soon. Manager is pissed at me.” Sehun chuckled.

 

“You’re a very brave man, Oh Sehun.” Kai said in a grave voice and gently pressed his forehead to Sehun’s. They both started laughing.

 

Minutes later, Sehun grabbed Kai’s arm as the airplane began to shake. He shot Kai a panicked look and the older wrapped an arm around Sehun’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest.

 

“Sehun, I got you. It’s just turbulence. We’re gonna be landing soon. Don’t worry, baby. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you.”

 

Sehun was terrified. He’d flown plenty of times, but there had been so many plane crashes in the last year that he’d developed a new fear. He knew that the chances of actually crashing were low, but he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking of worst-case scenarios.

 

Thankfully, not long after the turbulence began, it ended just as quickly when the plane was finally safely on the ground. Kai never let Sehun go. He held on until the flight attendant gave everyone the go-ahead to unbuckle their seatbelts.

 

Sehun was thankful to have Kai, not only as a lover, but as a best friend. Kai protected Sehun, whether from turbulence, assholes, or even fictional movie monsters. He was always _there_ for the younger and that was what made Sehun fall even deeper in love with him.

 

Grabbing their bags and flashing smiles at a few fans, they quickly made their way to the nondescript black car that the resort had sent for them. The car carefully departed the airport as discreetly as it had arrived.

 

That was one reason Tao had suggested they stay at the place. It didn’t matter who you were, the employees were trained never to question the guests and unsee anything that would potentially hurt someone’s image. In short, they knew how to keep their mouths shut. It was what the resort prided itself upon.

 

That didn’t stop Sehun and Kai from keeping their distance from one another, though. They had long since learned by now that you really couldn’t trust anyone. Employees may have been ordered to keep quiet about what went on at the resort, but guests were another story. To everyone else, it would only seem like two best friends vacationing together, but if they ever needed to be careful, now was the time.

 

Upon entering their room, the boys threw their bags on the floor and jumped onto the bed. Sehun turned over onto his stomach and rested his head on Kai’s chest with his arms folded beneath his chin.

 

“So…” He began. “What do you want to do today, handsome?”

 

Kai smiled and pushed Sehun’s hair out of his eyes. “I want to take you to bed-”

 

Sehun blushed and hit Kai’s chest.

 

“-but, _first_ , I want to take you dinner,” Kai finished with a grin.

 

“You’re so weird.”

 

“I know, but that’s why you love me, right, Blondie?” Kai smirked proudly.

 

“If that’s what helps you sleep at night.”

 

Sehun grinned and tried to stand up, but Kai grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Sehun fell right on top of him and Kai quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Can I please have a kiss?” Kai whispered hopefully.

 

Sehun smiled fondly at him and nodded, tilting his head down to meet Kai’s lips. It was chaste, yet passionate the way their lips melded together. Sehun parted his lips to allow Kai to stick his tongue inside.  Sehun chased Kai’s tongue with his own and when they finally met, the battle for dominance was on. It was no question as to who won. Kai devoured Sehun’s lips with such hunger that Sehun was sure he would have eaten him alive given the chance.

 

Oh, but Kai wanted to. It had been so long since they’d truly been alone. Kai wanted to cherish every moment with Sehun while they had the chance. He didn’t want to let a moment pass by without showing Sehun how loved he was.

 

The younger of the two pulled away first, panting from the kiss they’d just shared. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to get to your dessert early.” They both began laughing.

 

“Alright, alright. You caught me. I confess.” Kai held his hands up in surrender. “So what’s my punishment?”

 

“I think _hard_ time should snap you out of your devious ways, Mr. Kim,” Sehun smirked, then shot Kai a flirtatious wink.

 

“Oh, getting a little feisty, are we, Mr. Oh?”

 

“Mm. Maybe, baby,” Sehun grinned. He stood up once again, this time without any interruption from his flustered boyfriend.

 

“How about we go to the beach for a little while? I know it’s still cold out, but we could just walk around…” Sehun offered.

 

“I don’t know, Hun….”

 

“Kai, when are we going to be able to go the beach again? Probably not for months! Pretty please can we go? _Pleeease_ …” Sehun gave Kai the puppy dog eyes. It was completely unnecessary because Kai would have gone to the ends of the earth to give that beautiful boy what he wanted. Seeing him like this – all adorable and pouty – it was totally worth it, though.

 

Kai let out a fake annoyed sigh. “ _Fine._ But, only because you asked so nicely.”

 

“YAY!” Sehun squealed and jumped up and down, clapping his hands. “Thank you, baby!” Sehun jumped back on Kai and gave him a quick kiss, then grabbed his suitcase and ran into the bathroom.

 

He emerged about twenty minutes later, bundled up in designer winter wear. He was wearing slight smokey eyeliner and his blonde hair was tucked stylishly in a black beanie. Kai had changed into warmer clothes as well, but didn’t bother too much with the rest of his appearance.

 

 

 

They walked along the shoreline in silence for a while. The whole beach was completely deserted. Not a soul would tell if the two boys spontaneously decided to hold hands. And they did.

 

They had made it to the cliffs now and Sehun was mesmerized. The landscape was so beautiful. Giant stone and rock much taller than the two of them jutted out high and far, leaving just a small stretch of secluded shore for the two to walk on.

 

Sehun pulled out his phone and began snapping pictures. The ocean, the trees atop the cliffs, the cliffs themselves, Sehun took pictures of. Finally, his phone was pointed at Kai and when the older male turned his head to face Sehun, he quickly snapped the picture.

 

“Hey!” Kai groaned. “I wasn’t ready.”

 

“I know,” Sehun chuckled. “That’s what makes the best pictures.”

 

Kai smiled and rubbed Sehun’s flushed cheek with his thumb. The blonde looked up at him.

 

“Kai?”

 

“Yes, baby?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Kai obliged. He began to lean in slowly. He noticed the camera now pointed at the two of them and smiled.

 

“Wait, but first…” Both of them paused as Kai took off his scarf and wrapped it around Sehun’s bare neck. “There we go,” the older male grinned.

 

He placed his hands on the younger’s face, pulling the two of them together until their lips met for a sweet press of lips against lips. They both smiled into the kiss at the sound of the camera snapping their photo.

 

Neither pulled away, even as Sehun slipped his phone back into his pocket. They deepened the kiss only slightly, barely parting their lips. Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai and pulled him closer. Kai sneakily stuck his hands in Sehun’s back pockets, giving a gentle squeeze to his rear, causing Sehun to laugh.

 

 

 

Dinner that night was wonderful. They dined like kings. They had food that they’d only ever eaten in their dreams – food with the fancy French names that no one was ever able to pronounce. They left the restaurant feeling full and fulfilled.

 

Back in their room, however, they both plopped down on their large bed and groaned, rubbing their stomachs.

 

“Kai, that was so dumb. Now, we know why people talk about ‘moderation’ so much.”

 

“Ehh...I know…” Kai grumbled. “I’m sorry, babe, but the whole ‘taking you to bed’ thing I was talking about… Will you take a rain check on that? I think I’d end up passing out before we even got our clothes off.”

 

Sehun chuckled. “I couldn’t agree more. Come on, baby, let’s go to sleep.”

 

Kai pulled the covers over them and wrapped Sehun in his arms. They were out cold as soon as they closed their eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty….”

 

Sehun groggily opened his eyes to the sound of Kai whispering in his ear. He groaned. “What do you want, Kim Jongin? It’s too early….”

 

“Baby, please get up… I have something special planned for us today. I promise you’ll like it.”

 

“Noooo. I’m tired… Please, just let me sleep, Jongie….” Sehun closed his eyes.

 

Kai crawled on top of Sehun and sat on his waist. He leaned in really close to the other’s face, stuck his tongue out, and licked slowly down the length of his nose.

 

Sehun shot up, accidentally knocking his and Kai’s heads together.

 

“Ow! Kai, what the hell? Did you _lick_ me?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

 

Kai grinned goofily, rubbing his own forehead. “Mmhm!”

 

“Kim Jongin, that’s _creepy_ and _disgusting_! You don’t just lick people like that.”

 

“You weren’t saying that a few weeks ago when I was licking your-“

 

“Jongin! What is wrong with you?!” Sehun yelled, but ended up laughing despite himself. “Aish… you really are weird.”

 

“Love you, too, babe,” Kai chuckled.

 

“Well, I can’t go back to sleep now…” Sehun mumbled, looking away. “So, what did you have in mind?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh wow, Kai, this is amazing!” Sehun gasped as he took in his surroundings. Just coming out of snow season, the trees and plants weren’t in full bloom and the grass wasn’t as green as it would be in the spring, but it didn’t take away from the raw beauty of nature. They were standing just atop a hill that overlooked the sea at its edge, taking in everything as the morning sun was just beginning to light up the sky.

 

“I told you that you’d like it. Don’t you trust me?” Kai chuckled, pulling Sehun into his arms.

 

“Unless you’re a puppy, it’s a little hard to trust someone who licks your nose in the mornings,” Sehun joked.

 

“Woof.” Kai whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on the tip of Sehun’s nose.

 

Sehun smiled, pulling out of Kai’s arms to fish his phone out of his pocket. Just as he had yesterday, he began snapping pictures of the gorgeous scenery.

 

Kai stared at Sehun in amazement. It didn’t matter where they were. They could be standing in the blazing hot desert in a bone yard of dead trees, but as long as Sehun was there with him, it would be the most beautiful place in the world. Sehun _radiated_ beauty and kindness. Whether he knew it or not, Kai wasn’t sure.

 

Sehun looked away from his phone to find his boyfriend watching him. Embarrassed, Sehun stuck his phone in his pocket. “Sorry…” He mumbled. “It was a good Instagram photo…”

 

Snapping out of his daze, Kai chuckled. “You and your Instagram… What am I going to do with you?” He laughed.

 

Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck. “Well, you could kiss me…” Sehun grinned.

 

“I could, couldn’t I?” Kai smiled and leaned in, placing his plump lips against Sehun’s thinner ones. Pulling away, Kai placed his forehead against Sehun’s. “Or…I could give you something else.”

 

Sehun looked at Kai quizzically. “What do you mean? Is this one of your weird innuendos?” Sehun smirked knowingly.

 

“No! Gosh, why do you always think I’m going to say something dirty…” Kai laughed.

 

“Because, _pabo_ , you usually do.” Sehun grinned back at him.

 

“Okay, okay, true. But – just – close your eyes for a minute, okay?” Kai put his hands over Sehun’s eyes.

 

“O _kay_!” Sehun laughed. “They’re closed.”

 

“No peeking!” Kai yelled.

 

“I’m not!”

 

“You promise?” Kai asked as he stuck his hand in his pocket.

 

“Kim Jongin, I _swear_ I’m not peeking! Now, will you please hurry-“

 

All of a sudden, Sehun felt something being shoved into his hands.

 

“Kai?”

 

“You can open your eyes now.”

 

Sehun slowly opened his eyes and looked down into his hands.

 

“Kim Jongin! Is this what I think it is?”

 

“That depends…” Kai chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Tell me the first word that comes to your mind when you open the box.”

 

Sehun slowly lifted the top on the little black box and his eyes widened. “I – I – Yes!” he exclaimed.

 

“Good…” Kai laughed. “So, we’re on the same page.”

 

He took the[ ring ](http://wedding-bun.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/mens-black-hills-gold-wedding-rings.jpg)out of the box and slipped it onto Sehun’s finger.

 

“Oh my God…” Sehun mumbled, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

 

“Sehunnie, this is a promise ring. I want you to know that I’m serious about you – about _us_ – and I’m in this for the long run. I don’t want to let you go. I don’t think I ever could. I know we’re still young and we’ve got a lot of learning to do, but I love you. I want to be with you. Forever and always. We don’t have to get married. I just want you to know that I’m yours, if you’ll have me.”

 

“Jongin…” Sehun said, barely above a whisper. The tears that threatened to fall made it harder for him to speak. He wrapped his arms around Kai and buried his face in his neck.

 

“Do…do you like it?” Kai asked nervously, rubbing Sehun’s back. The latter nodded into Kai’s neck.

 

“It’s beautiful. I love it.” He said softly, pulling back to look at Kai. “I love _you._ ”

 

 

 

 

Clothes began to fly as soon as they had entered their room. Kai grabbed Sehun’s face and the two of them kissed with a fiery passion that they hadn’t experienced before. Both nude from the waist up, Sehun smashed their chests together in an attempt to get closer to Kai.

 

They stumbled their way over to the bed, mouths still connected. Kai pushed Sehun back onto the pillows and began kissing along his jawline, making his way down his neck and chest, finally wrapping his mouth around one of Sehun’s pert nipples as he undid the button on his pants.

 

With Sehun’s bottom half free from the restricting confines of his jeans, Kai grabbed his manhood and began stroking. Sehun’s pleasured moans turned Kai on. He stuck his tongue out and gave a teasing lick to the tip of Sehun’s cock before fully wrapping his mouth around him. Sehun thrashed beneath Kai as the older worked him over.

 

Sehun reached down and grabbed one of Kai’s hands, pulling his fingers one by one into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Kai’s fingers, just as the other was doing to his cock. With a whimper, he let Kai pull his hand back, but was pleasantly surprised when the other stuck a finger in his hole and began opening him up.

 

One, two, now three fingers in, Kai continued to scissor him open. Sehun was long gone. He was moaning loudly, yelling out Kai’s name. He didn’t care who heard. After a few minutes, Kai pulled his fingers out and looked down at Sehun. He leaned forward and placed a slow, languorous kiss on his lips.

 

Sehun looked up at the man hovering above him. “Make love to me, Jongin.” He pleaded.

 

Kai nodded. “I will, baby, I will. I love you so much.”

 

This was no longer two top idols who were having a secret affair with one another – no SeKai or KaiHun, as the fans would call them.

 

Business, career, the group, the company, everything else aside – this was Jongin and Sehun, two men who were very much in love.

 

Kai lined his cock up with Sehun’s entrance and pushed in. Both let out a grunt at the feeling. Waiting a couple minutes for Sehun to get adjusted, Kai began to move, snapping his hips forward slowly at first, then picking up his pace with each thrust.

 

“Uh… Jongin…” Sehun moaned, letting the other fill him as much as he could. Even that wasn’t enough for Sehun. He wanted more of Kai. He wanted to be one with Kai. He placed the heels of his feet on Kai’s ass and pulled him in deeper.

 

“Oh, God…Sehun…” Kai was groaning as he began to move even faster.

 

Knowing that he probably wouldn’t last much longer, Kai grabbed Sehun’s cock and began massaging the length. Sehun yelled out when he finally came, spurting white all over Kai’s hand and his own abdomen. Just seconds after, Kai released in Sehun’s ass. Without pulling out, he collapsed on top of his boyfriend. Both boys were struggling to catch their breath.

 

The room was silent, aside from their breathing, which had evened out after several minutes. Sehun rolled over and tucked himself into Kai’s side. He laid an arm across his chest and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”


	12. Worry or Worry Not

Sehun stirred in his sleep, the “ _Bing! Bing!_ ” sound of an incoming text pulling him out of his wonderful dreams. He groaned and leaned over a sleeping Kai to reach for his phone on the bedside table.

 

Yawning, he unlocked the screen and clicked on the message prompt. His eyes widened when he saw what was on the screen.

 

_Be careful. –Tao_

 

The picture beneath those words made Sehun’s heart nearly jump out his chest. He frantically shook Kai’s shoulder.

 

“Wake up! Kai, please wake up!”

 

Kai yawned and cracked an eye open. “What is it, Hun?”

 

“Look…” He held the phone in front of Kai’s face. When the older male finally realized what he was looking at, he shot up.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” He yelled.

 

There _had_ been paparazzi at the beach. The picture was of Sehun and Kai walking along the shore. After looking at all the articles online, they had realized that the photographers had even caught them holding hands. Luckily for them, the photos stopped around the same time that Kai and Sehun reached the cliffs, which thankfully, acted as a huge rock barrier.

 

“It doesn’t say anything about us acting romantic…” Kai mumbled. “I think everyone is still under the impression that we are just best friends. So…that’s good. That’s a good thing. It was a close call, but so far, nothing else seems to be popping up,” Kai said, scrolling the news feed on his phone.

 

“Oh my gosh… Kai… What if someone saw us on the hill? What are we going to do?”

 

“I don’t know, Hun. I really don’t know. We just have to wait and see if someone posts something else.”

 

 

 

 

 

No one ever did. Kai and Sehun stayed in their room for the remainder of that week and ordered room service, too scared to risk anyone else seeing them. Two weeks had since passed and they were only a month away from their comeback. Sehun and Kai had been checking their phones at every chance they got. Within a few days, no one cared about their vacation anymore. It was old news. The “netizens” were only looking for the next best scandal and, so far, Sehun and Kai hadn’t given them one.

 

After their short, much needed break, everyone was back to working hard on their dance routines and vocals. Sehun and Tao had been practicing together a lot and Sehun was grateful for that.

 

He told Tao everything and Tao listened. As Sehun twirled the beautiful ring on his finger, he couldn’t help but notice the sad look in Tao’s eyes as Sehun told him the details of his and Kai’s romantic getaway.

 

“Hey – I’m not bothering you with all of this… am I?” Sehun hesitantly asked. Tao looked up and shook his head, a small, sad smile forming on his face.

 

“No. I’m happy for you and Kai, I really am. I just can’t help but feel a little jealous over your happiness. It makes me wish things would have been different with me and Kris… And now I know that will never happen.” Tao sat down with a sigh on the floor of the dance practice room.

 

“I’m sorry, Tao… I know you love him.” Sehun plopped down beside his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I wish I could say it gets better, but honestly, this is the first time I’ve ever been in love. I don’t know what it’s like to have someone leave in such a way and I hope I don’t have to. Just remember – I’m always going to be here if you need someone to talk to. It sucks being in a situation that you can’t tell anyone about and having to suffer through it alone.”

 

Tao smiled genuinely at Sehun, his eyes slightly watery. “Thanks. You have no idea how amazing it feels to actually be able to talk about it.”

 

“Believe me, I _do_ know…” Sehun smiled, standing up. He grabbed Tao’s hands and hauled him up. “C’mon, let’s dance.”

 

 

 

 

“You guys seriously need to be careful. I mean, I’m glad that you guys are doing well, but if someone finds out, then you’re fucked.” Kai had to really appreciate Chanyeol’s brutal honesty.

 

“He’s right, Kai. And I hate to say this, but if you guys get found out, then it’s going to be hell for _all_ of us. Same goes for me and Chanyeol. We have to be careful, too.” Baekhyun looked over to his giant of a boyfriend and frowned.

 

Kai sighed. “This is just shit. This whole – _everything._ Why can’t we just be together?! We love each other – _you_ _guys_ love each other – why can’t everyone just be happy for us? Why is it such a big deal to love another guy?” Kai whispered angrily, punching a fist into the hard wall beside him. He quickly recoiled his hand with a hiss.

 

“ _Hey,_ ” Baekhyun voiced calmly, placing a hand on Kai’s arm. “It’s going to be okay, Kai. No one has posted anything else about it and it’s been weeks. Just don’t let all of this frustration get to you, because when you do… _that’s_ when you fuck up.”


	13. Can't Take It No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note - this is the last chapter. For now, anyways. This story is on semi-hiatus.

Kai waited behind the door for the longest time, carefully peeking his head out now and then to check if he was coming. He sighed in frustration every time he realized it was someone else. After about twenty minutes, he _finally_ saw him.

 

Kai opened the door a little more and carefully, _carefully_ …. He grabbed Sehun’s arm as he passed by and pulled him into the dark room, shutting the door behind them.

 

“Ah!” Sehun groaned. “What the f-“

 

“Shhh!” Kai whispered.

 

Sehun squinted in the dark. “Kai? What the hell are you doing?”

 

Kai didn’t give Sehun another minute to ponder as he quickly pulled the younger man close to him and kissed his lips hungrily. Sehun let him. He let him devour his lips and taste the inside of his mouth with his tongue.  Sehun could never complain. He loved it just as much as Kai did.

 

When Kai finally pulled away, Sehun raised his eyebrows. “Care to tell me what this is all about?” Sehun questioned in a soft tone.

 

“It’s been two _months_ , Sehun!” Kai said frantically. “I miss you. I need you. I haven’t been able to even kiss you properly in so long. I’m tired of stressing over whether someone is going to post another of our vacation pictures. I can’t take it anymore.” Kai let out a breath and looked away.

 

Sehun held Kai’s face in his hands, forcing the man to look at him. “Me, too. I’m tired, too…” Sehun whispered. Kai stared at him, mouth agape, and leaned in slowly until his lips met Sehun’s again. They kissed slowly, but passionately, for a while. Just standing there, Kai’s arms wrapped loosely around his waist, Sehun was completely content.

 

“I think…” Sehun whispered. “I think we’ve got enough time to do… you know… if we make it quick.”

 

Kai smirked. “A quickie with a beautiful blonde in a dark, abandoned dressing room? Well, I can’t really say no to that, can I?”

 

Sehun laughed and began unbuttoning Kai’s shirt as the older male leaned back in for another kiss. Sehun didn’t even bother taking off his own shirt as he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down below his knees. Kai unclasped his own pants and hurriedly bent Sehun over the makeup table.

 

Kai spit into one of his hands and rubbed the saliva over Sehun’s puckered entrance. He stuck one finger inside and Sehun groaned in delight.

 

“W-wait, Kai.” Kai paused immediately. “I don’t want you to prepare me. Just do it. I want to feel everything.” Sehun said in a breathy whisper.

 

“Hun, are you sure? It’s been a while… I mean, this might hurt a little.”

 

Sehun nodded fervently. “I’m sure. Just please. Put it in.”

 

Kai lifted Sehun’s shirt up and placed a soft kiss to the center of his back. He grabbed Sehun’s hip with one hand to steady himself, then pressed the tip of his cock against Sehun’s hole. With slight hesitation, he pushed in and the man on the table before him let out a groan.

 

“Sehun, are you okay?” He asked quietly.

 

“Just go!” He said through gritted teeth.

 

And Kai began to thrust. Slowly at first, but then Sehun began to rock his hips back in time with Kai’s movements. Sehun was incredibly tight and Kai didn’t know how Sehun was bearing this. Truth be told, it felt like absolute heaven to Kai.

 

Sehun let out a breathy moan and laid his stomach and hands flat against the table. “Oh god… faster, Kai!”

 

Kai did as he was told. He clutched Sehun’s hips tightly and pushed in as deep and as hard as he could, as fast as he could. Sehun nearly lost it. Kai knew he was struggling to stay quiet. Kai was having a hard time with that, himself.

 

Sweat was pooling down Kai’s face and Sehun’s hips were so slippery now that Kai was beginning to lose his grip. He could feel himself swelling inside of Sehun and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. A few final thrusts and he came hard inside of Sehun. His tender walls were fluttering around Kai’s dick and the older male didn’t want to pull out.

 

Kai collapsed on top of Sehun’s back and kissed the side of the blonde’s neck. Both of them were drenched in sweat and bodily fluids. Sehun’s shirt was soaked.

 

“I fucking love you.” Sehun groaned breathlessly.

 

Kai smiled. “I love you, too, blondie.”

 

“I think we should probably get out of here before someone comes looking for us.”

 

Kai slowly stood up and pulled out of Sehun carefully. Sehun hummed in delight as he felt Kai’s wetness dripping from his bum. Kai pulled his pants back up and walked around the room until he finally found what he was looking for. He took the paper towel and gently wiped away the mess he’d made of Sehun’s ass and helped the younger button himself back up.

 

Facing Kai now, Sehun wrapped his arms around his neck and laid his head on his chest. “I don’t want to leave you yet.”

 

Kai rested his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head. “I know, baby. I hope they give us a day off soon. I can’t stand not being on the same schedule as you. We haven’t gotten to sleep in our own room together at all lately. I miss holding you at night.” Kai closed his eyes.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open and they could hear footsteps and muffled laughter. Kai quickly pulled Sehun behind one of the clothes racks and ducked down. Their eyes were both wide as they stared at each other.

 

“Oh my god, you have no idea how much I’ve been thinking about this all day…” One very familiar voice said.

 

“Me, too.  I could barely control myself thinking about those thighs wrapped around me….”

 

“Whoa! I thought I was going to top today?”

 

“Huh? No way! It’s my turn!”

 

“But, last night you said…”

 

Sehun and Kai both had their hands over their mouths as they listened to the banter continue on.

 

“You know what? Whatever. Just fuck me already!”

 

“OhKAY! I think that’s enough guys!” Kai shot up, pulling Sehun with him.

 

Before them, Chen was holding Minseok, whose legs and arms were wrapped around him, their mouths less than an inch apart as they stared in disbelief like two deer in the headlights.

 

Chen quickly threw Minseok down.

 

“Th-this isn’t w-what it looks like….” Minseok stuttered. “We were… we were… um…”

 

“We were acting out a scene! I’m thinking about doing musical theatre soon! A-and Minseok was help…helping me. “

 

“It’s okay, guys, we just had sex in here, too.” Sehun slapped Kai’s arm.

 

“Are you kidding me?! You can’t just go around telling people that!”

 

“What!?” Kai looked at his boyfriend incredulously. “Like they weren’t about to get it on right here in front of us?!”

 

“What…. The fuck…” Chen and Minseok said in unison.

 

Sehun sighed. “You’re gay. We get it. So are we. Our whole fucking group is _gay._ ”

 

“You guys… are… together? _Together_ together?” Chen asked suspiciously.

 

“Yeah. We are,” Kai said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I assume you guys are, too?”

 

Minseok nodded. “For two years now. I just… this is weird. This is so weird. You said our whole group is gay? What?”

 

“Yeah. It’s pretty crazy, but yeah. Tao was with Kris before that asshole left him and the group and Baek is with Chanyeol. Uh… well, I guess we still don’t know about the others.”

 

“Wow. I need time to process this….” Minseok plopped down onto the floor. “So, we’ve had to keep our relationship a secret for two years and here everyone else is just fucking away?” He let out a laugh. “This is not fair. It would have been nice to have been accepted into Exo’s gay club,” Minseok pouted.

 

Sehun chuckled. “I’m sorry. It’s not like you guys have ever really had any close calls or anything. I mean, ya know, _until now._ We thought we were the only ones up until a few months ago. And, to be fair, we weren’t really trying to brag about it. We got caught in Jeju….” He trailed off.

 

“The pictures?” Chen asked.

 

Kai nodded. “They probably have pictures of us kissing, too. For some reason… they haven’t uploaded them. Not yet, anyways. We’ve been scared shitless that something’s going to happen.”

 

“Oh my god… I’m so sorry, guys.” Minseok frowned and walked over to Kai and Sehun, pulling them both into a hug. “We’ve got your back if you need to fend off some asshole paparazzi.” He pulled away and smiled faintly. “To be honest, it’s such a relief knowing that you guys are like us, though. It kind of feels like a huge weight has been lifted.”

 

Sehun smiled. “We know the feeling.”

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Kai finally spoke up. “We should probably be getting back to practice and, um, you guys can get back to… what you were doing.” He cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

Sehun nodded. “We’ll lock the door behind us. Probably something _we_ should have done,” He laughed, looking pointedly at Kai.

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, that went well.” Kai smiled.

 

“It did, actually. In a really weird way, it did.”

 

“I guess we probably have to part soon.”

 

Sehun sighed. “I guess we do. I’ll miss you. Hopefully I’ll get to see you at least for a couple hours tonight. I have one of those athletic variety shows to do in the morning. I suck at sports,” Sehun said with a frown.

 

Kai laughed. “I’m sure you’re going to do great.”

 

“Yeah, you say that _now_ , but I’ll be in crutches by tomorrow afternoon. Just watch me!” Sehun pointed a finger accusingly.

 

“Babe, don’t be that way. You don’t suck as bad as you think you do.” Kai ruffled his hair, tucking Sehun into his side as they walked to the practice room.

 

“Yeah, yeah… whatever…” Sehun chuckled.

 

“I gotta go now, babe,” Kai pouted. “Text me every chance you get, okay??”

 

Sehun nodded enthusiastically. “I will!”

 

“ _Love you,”_ Kai mouthed as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

Sehun sighed as he was left to wander the halls by himself. Not for long, though, because not even five minutes later, Baekhyun was running up behind him, pulling him away to the recording studio. 


End file.
